Promises to Myself
by GSRCSILVR25
Summary: Cath is faced with a dilemma when Sara returns to Vegas for a short time. Cath/Sara relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, Cath!!" An excited Greg Sanders stumbled through the doorway of his Supervisor's office. "Did you hear?"

"Greg. Calm down." Catherine took off her reading glasses and sighed. "What is it now, Greg?"

"Sara's back!" His smile spread from ear to ear and his demeanor could only be described as "bouncy".

"She's with Jim talking to Ecklie!"

"What? How do you know?" She was stunned.

"Well, I just saw her. Talked to her. Gave her a bear hug!" He winked at Catherine.

"I wonder why?" Catherine was at a loss. She was happy, relieved, frustrated and angry all at the same time. Only Sara Sidle could make her feel this way. "Is Gil with her?"

"No. I guess he's leading some bug research team in South America for a few months and Sara needed a break." Greg explained.

"Oh." Catherine couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Well, I for one am happy to see her again. I say we all go out later!" Greg ran out the office door then quickly turned back to Catherine. "I'll let you know where." He was gone before she could even respond.

Catherine sat back in her chair. This was the last thing she had expected. She thought if Sara ever stepped foot inside the crime lab, it would be with Grissom, if at all. Why the sudden need to return to Vegas when she left so abruptly from it not once, but twice! Now Catherine faced a dilemma. _"Do I keep my promise to myself or not?" _She shook her head, breaking herself out of her thoughts.

"Work. You have work to do." She mumbled to herself. Catherine tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her, but it was no use. She had to see Sara Sidle.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI CSICSICSICSICSICSI CSICSICSICSICSICSI CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara stood next to Jim in Ecklie's office. After a few formal greetings and pleasantries, Conrad got to the point.

"You are probably wondering why I would call on you for this position."

"Well, Yes. But It is something I am interested in pursuing." Sara smiled at him. "You know I am capable and qualified. I have the experience and training. It only makes sense. Plus, it's a short-term position, which is perfect for me right now."

"So you agree to lead the training for our Detectives?" Jim smiled hopefully.

"I'm in." Sara smiled at Jim and laughed.

"GREAT!" Jim nearly jumped up in excitement.

"Well, then there are some things we need to discuss." Ecklie indicated for her to take a seat. "Jim, you can stay if you want, but I think we can handle it from here."

"Oh, sure. Sure." He watched Sara as she took a seat in front of Ecklie's desk. "I'll catch up with you in a bit. I'm sure Greg has informed the entire night shift you are here."

"Ok. Tell him he owes me a cup of his coffee when I get done here." She winked at Jim as he exited the office.

"So. Here's the contract. Look it over. Sign where indicated." Ecklie was all business.

Sara couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She was happy. Her life finally making some sort of sense, but she felt the need to give Vegas one more chance. She just hoped coming back , even if temporary, wasn't going to be the biggest mistake of her life.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI CSICSICSICSICSICSI CSICSICSICSICSICSI CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine impatiently leaned against the hallway wall near Conrad Ecklie's office. She could hear talking, but the words were unclear. She heard Sara laugh and smiled to herself. She missed hearing that laugh. GOD! She jumped when the door opened and started to walk down the hall but turned back to see Jim exiting the office.

"Hey! What brings you down here?" Jim asked then realized the answer to his own question. "Oh, right." He smiled at Catherine.

"Yeah, uh, Greg said she was talking to Ecklie. I just wanted a chance to talk to her before Greg hogged all her time." Catherine crossed her arms over her chest and fidgeted from foot to foot.

"You ok?" Concerned showed on Jim's face. He watched her for a few more moments.

"Are you nervous?" He chuckled.

"NO!" Catherine put her hands in her pants pockets now and leaned back against the wall. "Why would you even ask that, Jim?"

Jim mimicked her earlier actions, crossing and uncrossing his arms, shifting from foot to foot. "Gee....I don't know where I got that idea!"

"Sarcasm is ugly on you." Catherine commented flatly. And let out a huff putting her hands on her hips. "Why does everyone always have to be so damn sarcastic?"

"Because it just comes natural, Cat." A voice from behind her replied. Catherine's eyes got wide and she swung around to see a smiling Sara Sidle standing just a few feet away from her. Sara stepped forward, her arms spread out in invitation to Catherine and embraced her in a warm hug. "I've missed you." Sara whispered into Cath's ear.

"Me too." Catherine choked out, trying to not let the tears spill over.

The hug was over but the two women stood only a foot apart smiling at one another. Jim furrowed his brow, trying to figure out why they were just staring at one another. He cleared his throat, earning a glance and smirk from Sara.

"Oh. Well, Greg mentioned you were here. So, I had to be sure he wasn't pulling a prank on me." Catherine chuckled nervously and stepped back to stand next to Jim. "I think he wants us all to go out after shift. You know, catch up."

"That sounds like a great idea." Jim chimed in.

"Yeah. Sounds great!" Sara smiled at her former co-workers. "I've really missed you." She looked directly at Catherine. "ALL of you!" She smiled at Jim. "Let's go see if Greg has coffee brewing. I could use a cup."

"Yeah. Sure. I always like stealing some of Greg's good coffee." Jim chuckled to himself.

When they arrived in the breakroom, it was empty. Jim went off to find Greg while Catherine opened a cupboard and reached up to the top shelf, shoving some containers out of the way, searching for something.

"I'm pretty sure Greg hid his bag up here." Catherine reached up as far as she could, fishing around with no luck. She let out a frustrated groan then felt Sara lean against her back and reach up from behind her, pulling out the bag from the top shelf.

"Here it is." She smiled at Catherine as she placed it in her hands. "I could see it from back there." She explained.

"Oh. Thanks." Catherine nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at the bag of coffee. "I'll uh, get this going."

Sara nodded and smiled at her as she turned to make the coffee. Catherine nervously measured out the grounds as Sara stood leaning against the counter watching her every move. Catherine kept stealing glances at a Sara, wondering why she was watching her so intently.

"So, uh, does it feel weird being back?" Catherine tried to think of things to say.

"Well, yeah. I never thought I'd be back here. But it is good to see everyone." She watched as people went about their day out in the hallway and the labs in the glass walls beyond. "I missed you." She stated flatly.

Catherine stopped pouring the water into the coffee machine for a moment. _Did she just say what I thought she said? _She continued to pour the water and turned the machine on. She leaned back against the counter and shook her head.

"What? You didn't think I'd miss you?" Sara questioned her with a huge grin on her face.

"No." Catherine fidgeted nervously once again. "Well, yes." She looked up to see Sara standing in front of her.

"I know we have had our differences, but Cat, you are the person I have missed the most." Sara let out a sigh.

"Yeah, with all the competition and arguing. What's not to miss?" Catherine stated playfully.

"You do have passion!" Sara grinned and stepped closer. Before she new what was happening, Catherine was once again being pulled into an embrace by Sara. "I still can't believe I'm here." She whispered into her ear. "I'm glad I came back."

"HEY! It is true!!!" Mandy and Wendy entered the break room and nearly pulled Sara off of Catherine to wrap her into their own warm embraces. "I didn't believe Greg when he told us!" Mandy smiled at Sara.

"Yup! I'm here! In the flesh!" Sara was beaming as she greeted some more lab techs that entered the room. "Hey, Henry! Hodges!"

Catherine sat down at the table as Sara caught up with the lab rats. She was entranced by the glow that was radiating off from Sara. She was different. She had changed. She was happy. But what had made her so happy? Her time away from the lab? Traveling? Gil?

"I'm going to be leading a training series for the detectives in PD." Sara was explaining her reason for her extended stay. Catherine listened with intrigue. "Its only for 6 weeks. But that works out perfectly. Gil is going to be done by then, so he's going to meet me here before we head back to do some more research."

"Wow!" Wendy commented. "You two seem to have figured it out."

"Yeah." Sara sounded unconvinced, Catherine noted.

"Well, we have to get back to work, ladies. I'm sure our Supervisor here doesn't appreciate us taking up lab time to gossip." Hodges smiled a fake smile at Catherine as he turned to leave.

"Stop being such a kiss ass, David." Catherine yelled out to him as he led the women back to their respective labs. Henry chuckled and followed after his co-workers.

"Well, he hasn't changed." Sara stated about Hodges.

"I don't think he CAN change." They laughed as Sara poured herself a cup of the now freshly brewed coffee and took a seat next to Catherine at the table. Catherine did the same, taking her place back at the table next toSara.

"Mmmm. So good!" Sara stated rather seductively, Catherine thought. She took a sip of her coffee, watching Sara.

"We sold the townhouse." Sara stated. "I can stay there until Friday when we close, but I guess I will have to find some temporary housing after that. Do you know anyone who rents short term? I don't want to stay at a hotel. The cost would be outrageous."

"Uh, well, not really." Catherine's mind was reeling. "What uh, did you do with all your things?"

"Oh, we sold a lot of it, but you know us science Geeks. Can't get rid of all those books." Sara chuckled. "I'm having stuff moved to a storage unit on Friday."

"Oh." They sipped their coffee in silence, each deep in thought. "You know," Catherine was the first to speak. "You could just stay with me. Lindsey is working at a summer camp as a Junior Counselor for the next four weeks, plus I have a comfy couch." She smiled at Sara.

"Oh, uh. Wow. Let me think about that." Sara stared out into the hall. "If nothing else pans out, I might just take you up on that offer." _I'm not sure that is a good idea, Sidle!_

"Sara Sidle! Get over here!" Nick stood inside the doorway and held out his arms. Sara smiled and got up to accept the offered hug. Nick chuckled and picked her up in his arms, spinning her around. "God! It is so good to see you, Sar! How's Grissom?"

"He's good, Nicky! He's out in the jungle playing with bugs."

"So, he's in heaven." Nick grinned at her.

"Exactly!" Sara hugged him once again. "I still can't believe I'm here!"

"Well, I for one, am absolutely thrilled to see you, darlin'." Nick drawled as he grinned wide.

"YOU? I'm MORE thrilled!" A voice from the doorway interjected. Sara braced herself for another one of Greg's bear hugs.

"I don't think I have ever been hugged so many times in one day!" Sara squeaked out from behind Greg's tight embrace.

"Awww. You know you love it!" Nick smiled at her.

Greg reluctantly let go of Sara and suddenly sniffed the air. "Hey! Who found my stash?"

A/N: when I heard Jorja was coming back........I was inspired to write my first femslash story. Please leave reviews! Its very encouraging!!! I hope you enjoy! This will be a multiple chapter story filled with flirting, fun and ladyluvin!! So, as you read, please review or give your input. I adore it!!! Any mistakes made.....too bad! I don't use a Beta. Wendy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The all decided to meet at a local restaurant/club that had just opened. Greg talked Sara into going, insisting she owed him a night out after being gone for so long. Nick sat giving her his best sad, little puppy dog look, so she gave in to their demands. Greg informed Catherine, Jim and the rest of the crew about time and location.

Catherine headed home for some sleep and a shower before meeting the gang at the club. She was lost in thought at she washed the days grime off of her body. As she lathered the soap and spread the suds across her arms and legs and stomach, her mind wandered back to that night. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, remembering the feeling of warm hands on her skin. She longed for that feeling again. She craved it. She still couldn't forget how it felt.

The water turned cold, so Catherine turned off the flow and stepped out onto her white fluffy rug. She toweled off her hair and wrapped herself in her favorite robe. She padded off to the kitchen and sat at the table to drink the tea she had made before her shower. It was plenty cool now. As she sat there in her kitchen, her mind wandered again.

"_I can't stay here, Catherine. This case.....It just reminds me of why I can't stay in Vegas." Sara wiped at her tears that were about to fall. "There is so much death here."_

_Catherine sat on her sofa listening to Sara, hoping she wouldn't leave again. It was painful when Warrick died, but having Sara back somehow eased the pain in her heart. Catherine moved closer to Sara on the sofa and took her hands into hers, softly smiling._

"_I don't think it's the case that's making you leave, Sara." Sara just sat staring at her as Catherine gently rubbed her thumbs across the backs of Sara's hands. "I overheard your conversation with Gil."_

_Catherine expected her to pull away, get up and storm out. What Sara did do, took her totally by surprise. She felt Sara grip her hands more tightly and moved closer so that their thighs were touching. "I don't think he loves me anymore."_

_The tears now fell freely as Sara began to sob. Catherine pulled her close, holding her as she cried onto her shoulder. She ran her hands soothingly up and down her back, secretly enjoying the feel of this woman pressed up against her and willingly in her embrace. Without thinking, Catherine let out a moan of frustration. Sara pulled back and looked at Catherine, her face showing concern and question._

"_Cat? You okay?" Sara brushed back Catherine's hair, tucking it behind her ear._

_Catherine sat staring at her for a moment. Blue eyes trying to read brown. "You know, you're the only one I let call me that. It's annoying when the guys say it. But when you do, I don't know why, but it sounds kinda sexy. And I like how it sounds." She sat with a warm smile on her face, as Sara sat trying to figure out what the comment could mean._

"_I'm just going to come out and say this Sara. If you hate me, you hate me. I think Gil loves you, but I don't think he's ever really been IN LOVE with you. He loved the idea of you, the secrecy, the mystery." She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "He could never love you like I do, Sara."_

"_What?" Sara tried to get up, but Catherine held her hands tight, pulling her back down onto the sofa. "That's not even funny Catherine! Since when did you develop such a sick sense of humor?"_

"_Sara! I'm not joking! I'm not that cruel! I just decided that I needed to say what I was feeling! So, there it is! I think you are a wonderful, sexy, beautiful and smart woman. I find you VERY attractive and I think Gil is all wrong for you as a partner."_

"_And you think I should just leave him and start a relationship with you.....a woman. A woman who has shown so much jealousy, arrogance and disrespect to me as a professional?"_

"_Sara, its not like that!" Catherine protested._

_They sat in silence for several minutes. Catherine watched Sara as emotions were processed, evident by the looks that passed across Sara's face. After a few sighs and huffs, Sara finally turned to Catherine and scooted closer to her on the sofa. She took Catherine's hands into her own and smiled at her._

"_Rot in hell, Catherine. I came here for support and comfort. And this is what I get." Sara got up this time and headed for the door. Catherine caught up to her slamming the door shut from behind Sara as she began to open it. "What the he.." _

_Sara's words were cut off by Catherine's lips. She moaned in protest, pushing against Catherine with her the palms of her hands. But Catherine pushed against her harder, pinning her to the door. When Catherine moved her hands down Sara's back, letting her hands rest on her ass, Sara stopped moving. When Catherine plunged her tongue into Sara's mouth, Sara moaned and started to kiss back, sucking her tongue into her wet mouth. After a few moments, Catherine pulled back._

"_Sure you want to go, Sara?" She leaned in, devouring Sara's mouth with a passion she didn't know existed until that moment. Sara hesitated once again, but when Catherine pulled her closer, she gave in to the feelings and became a full participant. Seconds, minutes, hours could have passed Sara didn't know how many. She began to let her hands wander. She tangled them into Catherine's hair, moving them ever so slowly along her arms, down her sides and finally resting on her hips. Catherine let out a moan and pulled Sara's hips flush against her own. Sara let herself get lost in the feeling. She had never felt such an intensity in her life. Not as a teen, not even with Gil. GIL! She pulled back suddenly._

"_I cant do this, Catherine." Tears were streaming down Sara's face. "I'm leaving Vegas. It might be over with Gil. But one thing I do know...I'm never coming back here to Vegas. Ever."_

_With that comment she pulled open the door and slammed it shut on her way out, leaving Catherine wondering at what had really just happened._

"_When you come back to Vegas, Sara." She spoke out loud to the empty space. "I promise you this: I will show you how much I love you and that we are meant to be together."_

Catherine shook her head trying to erase the memory. Sara's actions today made it seem like maybe that was all a dream or she had imagined it. Sara was here. Really here! Now the real question was why? Sure, she was teaching crime scene tips to the LVPD, but it was more. She just needed to figure out why and see if she could keep her promise.

Later that night, the old gang was reassembled sitting in a corner booth in a restaurant. They all made a toast in memory of their good friend Warrick. Sara was wedged in between Catherine and Greg. Nick, Mandy, Hodges, Henry, Wendy, Doc Robbins and the new hire, Langston, all joined the party. Chairs were brought over as people took seats at the already crowded table. After a few drinks and dinner, they decided to go into the club that was adjacent to the restaurant. Doc, Langston, Nick, Mandy and Henry had to go in to work, so the remaining group found a table and ordered a round of drinks.

"To Sara's Return!" Greg held up a bottle of beer. "It might not be for long, but I promise to make it memorable and eventful!"

"CHEERS!" They all clinked their glasses, laughing and talking at once. Sara had a permanent smile on her face as she chatted with her friends and former co-workers. She hadn't smiled this much in ages. Catherine sat silently, enjoying the sight of Sara Sidle having fun. Greg kept teasing her about this or that, to which Sara would playfully slap his arm and shake her head. Wendy and Hodges seemed a bit cozy and were currently holding hands and discussing some Star Trek episode and the relevance of the storyline to real life. She was sure they were secretly dating. Hodges had not long ago asked about dating co-workers. Who was she to destroy happiness? As long as they did their job, she had no problem with it. If it became a problem, then she would deal with it.

"Hey, Cat." Catherine hadn't noticed that Sara had moved so close to her. Her chair was right next to hers, their thighs touching. Sara put her arm around Catherine's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "You having fun, Cat?"

Sara was a bit tipsy, she knew this, but liquor could be like truth serum, so she turned her head to face Sara. "Are you?"

"Oh, yeah. Its great to see everyone and catch up." There faces were mere inches apart. Catherine had a hard time focusing on something other than Sara's luscious lips or her amazing brown eyes. Sara leaned in closer to Catherine's ear. "I didn't know those two were an item." she discretely pointed towards Wendy and Hodges.

"Yeah, for a while now. But it's a secret." Catherine smiled and leaned in, placing her hand on Sara's thigh. "Or so they think."

"Hmmmm." Sara closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Why was Catherine touching her leg? Did she still harbor feelings for her? Sara opened her eyes and found a grinning Catherine, just inches from her lips. Sara leaned in and placed a small kiss on Catherine's cheek and whispered "I will never forget that kiss, Cat. I can't NOT think about it."

Catherine jerked her head back away from Sara, staring at her in confusion. Just then Greg decided to interrupt with drink orders and headed off to the bar with Hodges to get another round. Wendy sat staring at them, a curious look on her face.

"So, uh, how are things in the lab, Wendy?" Sara asked nervously, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, the usual. Too much work, very little time. You know the story. It's nothing interesting." Wendy waved her hand in dismissal. "But I bet you have some great stories! I mean you left Vegas so quickly, then I heard you were in the Galapagos Islands!How cool was that?"

"It was pretty interesting. I saw some amazing animals, walked in Darwin's footsteps. It was an almost religious experience for me." Sara had a grin on her face.

"So, did Grissom join you there? Or somewhere else?" Wendy kept questioning her.

"Oh, uh, no. He wouldn't leave and join me there, so I was alone. He finally decided he couldn't live without me and joined me in Costa Rica in the jungle where I was with a research team."

"That must have been amazing and crazy, huh?" Wendy chuckled_._

"What do you mean?" Sara asked in confusion, noticing Wendy was a bit drunk and seemed to not be making much sense. Or was she just too drunk and didn't understand?

"I meeeean....making love to the Bugman in the Jungle!" Wendy slurred out laughing.

"What so funny?" Hodges asked as he sat back down and placed a blue drink in front of Wendy.

"Sex with Grissom." Wendy stated. Catherine nearly spit out the sip of her drink she had just taken from Greg. Greg shot a look at Sara, a smile on his face. But Sara was not laughing she looked like she was on the verge of tears. They all sat in silence, staring at Sara.

"Come on Ladies, lets get out here and shake your stuff!!!" The DJ declared over the loudspeaker as a new dance tune began to play. Catherine decided to break the mood. She stood up and pulled on Sara's hand, making her stand.

"Lets go dance!"

A/N: well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is much more to come. And to all the GSR fans I usually write for, sorry. This is NOT a GSR story. Its cath/sara femslash. But I promise to treat Grissom nicely. I do love him!!!! Please leave a review and any ideas you have, I appreciate them!!! I hope to update much more this week, since I will be on vacation and have time to do so. I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! Wendy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Catherine pulled Sara out into the middle of the dance floor. She smiled as Sara made a half-hearted effort at dancing. Catherine began to put her skills to work. The crowd seemed to be closing in on them, just the opportunity Catherine was counting on to happen. Sara grinned at her and put more effort to move to the beat. Catherine moved closer to her dance partner, silently urging her with her eyes to move closer. Sara must have understood, because all Catherine could do was close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of Sara Sidle matching her movements.

"_What am I doing?" _The thought crossed Sara's mind, but when Cath put her hand on her hip, she lost control. The music, the alcohol, the smell of Catherine's perfume - Sara closed her eyes and lost herself in the feel of it all. When she felt Catherine grind against her, her eyes shot wide open glancing around to see if anyone was witness to such wanton display. Satisfied that they were indeed lost in the crowd, Sara met Catherine's gaze and gently smiled.

Greg sat sipping his drink, trying to not get sick from all the geeky flirting happening between Hodges and Wendy. Even he had better skills than that! If they ever actually got down to sex, he wondered if Hodges would actually know what to do. Greg shook his body, trying to throw off the image of Hodges having sex. Greg let his eyes wander to the dance floor, searching for Sara and Catherine. The floor was packed, a popular beat playing loudly. He caught the eye of a blonde at a table across the room instead. Soon she was at his table, asking him to dance.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie, care to dance?" She smiled sweetly at Greg.

"I'm Greg. I would love to dance, Stephanie!" He glanced over at the couple at his table, they didn't even acknowledge him, so Greg took the blonde's hand and led her out to the dance floor. After the current song ended a slower, sensual R&B song began. Greg smiled at his companion and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. Stephanie smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his head. Greg was definitely having fun.

Sara felt Catherine wrap her arms around her neck, she stood slowly moving, her arms at her side. Cath looked at her and grinned. "Afraid to touch?"

"Uh, no." Sara put her hands on the older woman's hips. She smiled at her. "Definitely no."

"Good." Cath smiled at her then gradually moved in closer. Sara could feel her breath on the side of her neck. Sara moved her hands to Catherine's back, swaying to the rhythm. Sara's head was spinning. Was this why she had felt the need to come back to Vegas? Catherine was just drunk. Right? Then she felt the wonderful vibration on Catherine's voice in her ear.

"Do you know how sexy you are?" Catherine began to softly kiss Sara's neck. "I have dreamed about doing this. Holding you close. Feeling your hands on my body." she intermittently placed tiny wet kisses on Sara's skin, causing Sara's mind to cease thinking coherently.

"God, Cath." Sara managed to moan out in a whisper.

"Do you like that, Sara? Do you like the feel of me in your arms?" Catherine's hand began to wander along the length of Sara's body, lightly grazing the side of her breast before settling her hand above the hem of her jeans, lightly brushing the skin just under her shirt.

"_Two can play this game." _Sara said to herself. She let her hands move, running them up and down Catherine's back. She slowly moved so that Catherine was basically straddling her thigh and pulled her closer.

"Shit!" Catherine exclaimed a bit too loudly, causing a few couples to glance their way. Sara just chuckled and continued to move to the music.

As the song continued, they continued to sway and grind and enjoy the feeling of the other person's body being so closely pressed to their own. When the song ended, they hesitantly pulled apart, but didn't move from the spot. A thumping beat echoed through the room. Catherine turned her back to Sara and gently swayed in front of her, letting her body move against Sara. Sara got the message and slowly placed her hands on Catherine's hips.

Greg was behind the blonde, enjoying the feel of her shaking hips against his body. He hadn't remembered the last time he had such fun on a dance floor. She smiled over her shoulder at him. He just grinned. As they danced, they moved further onto the floor, being slightly jostled by other dancers. Greg looked around the room and a flash of catherine's distinctive hair caught his glance. He saw she had her back to someone, "shaking what the Good Lord gave her". He chuckled to himself, but the smile soon faded when he saw an arm hook around Catherine's middle and pull her close as they gyrated to the beat. He stopped moving when he realized the arm belonged to one Sara Sidle.

Greg didn't know what to do, but all of a sudden he was moving himself and his partner closer to the female CSI's. He could clearly see them now and stared in wonder at the sight of the two woman clearly enjoying the song. When the song ended and the DJ announced the drink specials, Greg couldn't stop staring at the duo who were now standing close, whispering back and forth. _What the heck was going on? He'd maybe expect behavior like this from Catherine, but Sara? GRISSOM'S girlfriend? His penpal and former mentor? He had to be imagining things._

Sara didn't want the song to end, but the DJ was now announcing some sort of shot special and the music had momentarily stopped. Catherine turned around and leaned in close, whispering in her ear.

"You want to get out of here?" The older woman asked seductively.

"What'd you have in mind?" She had whispered back, letting her warm breath caress Catherine's skin.

"Mmmm. I don't know. But I think it will involve a lot less people, fewer articles of clothing and whole lot more touching." Sara smiled and was about to reply when she caught Greg's bewildered gaze just a few feet away.

"Sara?" Catherine pulled back and followed Sara's line of vision. She saw a blonde being led off the dance floor by a man, whom she recognized as Greg, even from behind. "Sara? You ok?"

"No, Cat, I'm not ok." She looked right at the beautiful woman in front of her with regret. "I think I need to go home and get some sleep. This never should have happened."

Sara strode off into the crowd, leaving an angry Catherine alone. "What the hell? That's twice Sidle!" She yelled after her, not caring who heard. But the message fell on deaf ears as a new song began to pound through the speakers.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Greg sat at the break room table enjoying a giant cinnamon roll and some coffee. Nick came in and sat down across from him. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Catherine and Ray entered, assignments in Cath's hand.

"Nicky, you and Ray have a suspected murder/suicide in Henderson." Ray took the slip from his supervisor, telling Nick he would meet him at the SUV in 5 minutes.

"Greg, you and I have the pleasure of going over some old evidence that has been brought up in an appeal. I'll meet you in the layout room." Catherine strode off to her office, leaving Greg and Nick alone once again.

"Great."Greg muttered in disgust.

"What, you don't want to run some DNA for an appeal? Thought that'd be your thing." Nick watched as Greg dumped out his coffee and muttered something about "inappropriate behavior" and "if only Grissom knew".

"Greg. I know with Sara here, it makes us all miss Grissom more, Man. But you got to let it go! Catherine is doing a great job as Supervisor." Nick patted Greg on the back and left to go meet Ray.

"Well, not ALL of us are missing Grissom." Greg thought out loud.

"Who's not missing him?" Greg jumped at the voice beside him. Wendy stood at the counter putting cream in her coffee, smiling at Greg.

"Never mind. I have work to do."

"Hey, Greg. Wait. I wanted to ask you something, and if your comment means what I think, you might want to answer." Wendy took a seat and indicated for him to do so as well. Greg sat down and waited for Wendy to continue. "Well, last night, I couldn't help but notice that Sara and Cath seemed a bit. Well. How do I put this." She smiled again. "Friendly on the dance floor."

Greg stood up abruptly and exited the room declaring he "didn't want to talk about it"and he had work to get done.

"_Hmmm."_ Wendy thought to herself_. "Maybe Hodges wasn't imagining things."_

A/N: okay, this took FAR too long to post. I apologize. Vacation didn't give me time like I had intended, then when I finally had this written, I wasn't happy with it and rewrote some things. So, hope you liked it! Im working on the next chapter and will post soon. Please leave a review!!! I love them!! Wendy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sara lay awake most of the night. Her mind couldn't stop thinking about the current situation. She had so many emotions going on at once, she didn't know what to feel. She had to talk to Catherine. That was one conclusion. She had to tell her the truth. Tell her why she decided to come back to Vegas. Tell her about Gil.

Sara closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to the day that Gil had shown up in Costa Rica. That was the most passionate powerful kiss they had ever shared. He had given up his job to be with her, which made her feel really guilty, because she had given up on him months ago. She had worked out her issues with her past, and now she had to work out the issues with her present situation.

She had always loved Gil Grissom. She still did love him, but she had come to realize that maybe it wasn't the kind of love she should be giving or receiving. Being in love with someone was a totally different thing. They had a mutual admiration and respect for one another, but they were no longer in love. They tried in Costa Rica, but the cohesiveness they once shared, the passion they both felt for work and the intensity of emotion had just disappeared along the way. She wasn't the same. Gil wasn't the same. Warrick's death had affected him deeply. It changed him.

Sara rolled over and looked at her clock. The alarm would be going off soon, so she turned it off and threw back the covers. As she sat on the edge of the bed, she couldn't help but think of Catherine. She had to face her. No more dancing around the issue and playing with emotions. They needed to talk.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Willows." Catherine groggily answered her chirping cell phone.

"Hey."

"Sara?" Catherine sat up in bed, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, uh. Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, you did, as a matter of fact." Cath let her dissatisfaction at being woken up show in her tone. "I've only been sleeping for two hours."

"Sorry. I was hoping you hadn't gone to bed yet." Sara paused for a moment. "I need to see you."

Catherine sat silent, processing what Sara's words could mean. Then she realized there was only one way to find out. "Well, I'm up now. Why don't you come over?"

"Oh, uh...ok. I was thinking later, but now works." Sara bit her lip waiting for a reply.

"Bring coffee." Catherine smiled to herself. "And Sara..........."

"Yeah?"

"I REALLY need to see you too." With that Catherine hung up and jumped out of bed to take a shower.

Sara stared at her phone. _SHIT! _Did Catherine think this was some sort of booty call? _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! _Sara dialed Cath's number again, getting only voicemail, so she hung up. _Well, this should be interesting. _Sara drove to a coffee shop near Catherine's home and ordered their coffees and two bagels. She parked out front of Catherine's home and stared off into the distance, thinking about the last time she was here.

Sara was startled away from her reverie when the front door opened and a scantily clad Catherine stood in the door way grinning at her. "You coming in?" Catherine yelled across the lawn to her.

Sara waved and grabbed the coffees and bagels and headed up the walk to the house. Catherine didn't step aside to let her in, so Sara just pushed past her, brushing up against her as she passed. Sara headed into the kitchen and set the drinks down and began to unwrap the bagels. She was nervous. She was now having second thoughts on her decision to come here. How was she going to have a serious discussion when Catherine was wearing boxers and a tiny tank top? Sara let out an audible groan of frustration without realizing it. Catherine chuckled beside her as she grabbed a coffee.

"Oh, that one's mine." Sara took the coffee from her hand. "This one is yours. Two creams, sweet n' low." Sara smiled as she handed her the appropriate beverage.

"You know how I take my coffee?" Catherine stared with wide eyes.

"Of course!" Sara stated and took a bite of her bagel.

"Hmmm. So many things about you are a mystery, Sara Sidle." Cath took a seat on a stool across the counter from Sara. "It is still just Sidle, right?"

"What?" Sara nearly choked on her food. "Of course it is!"

"Well, I don't know. You and Gil are so private, I thought maybe you two got hitched out in the rain forest or something." Catherine reached across the counter to get her bagel.

"Well, that's what I need to talk to you about. Me and Gil. I need you to understand the situation fully." Sara stirred her coffee nervously, staring at the black liquid. "We broke up."

"You...what?" Catherine was shocked. She knew she and Sara had shared a few moments of attraction, but she never really thought that she would ever see the day when the pair would officially separate.

"So many things have happened in the past two years. The whole Natalie thing, the team finding out about our relationship, me leaving, Warrick dying...." Sara tried to hold her emotion in but was failing. A few tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. "I was really touched that Gil had left his job to be with me, but it was too late. We tried. But. Something was different. The connection was gone."

"Wow, Sara, I'm so sorry." Catherine wiped the tears from Sara's cheeks. She didn't know how to respond. "So, this is a trip to get away and take care of business?"

"Basically." Sara sipped at her coffee. They sat in silence for long moments, deep in thought. Sara finally broke the silence, flooring Catherine. "He slept with Lady Heather."

"What? Wait." She stared at Sara for a moment. "When did he sleep with her?"

"Well, you know the rumors from way back, but this time.....He stayed with her for a few days before he decided to leave the lab."

"I'm....I don't know what to say." Catherine just sat there staring at Sara, waiting for her to continue.

"To be fair, I had just sent him a video message basically telling him that it was over. I guess he turned to her for advice on a case, but it was more than that."

"Oh, yeah. I know the case. It ended up being tied in to the last case Gil worked on. We thought there was some S&M thing involved. Ended up being just incidental, not pertinent."

"I don't blame him. I kind of was seeing someone too. Nothing serious. She was the cook at camp and then Gil showed up. So, that ended, but he knew. He can read me so well." Sara shook her head.

"Really? A woman?" Catherine tried not to sound too happy about the fact that Sara had no qualms about a relationship with a woman.

"Oh, come on Cat. After what happened with us, are you really that shocked?" Sara let a small smile escape her lips.

"Well, no, I guess not, but this is just a lot to take in. I mean, you and Gil had always had a special connection. I just figured you would be together."

"I still love him. I always will. He has taught me so much about the job, life and myself. I will always be grateful to him for those things. Our physical relationship was good, but after everyone found out about us, it changed for me. It was no longer private. I was exposed."

"Well, we were all a bit shocked to learn you had actually been seeing eachother for so long, but we weren't shocked that it happened. I just figured neither one of you would ever compromise your positions in the lab or were too hung up on your own issues to get involved." Catherine placed her hand on Sara's. "He does love you. I knew that the first time I saw you two together."

"I think he still does, but we aren't in love." Sara let out a deep sigh and downed the rest of her coffee. "So, does the offer to stay here still stand? I have to be out day after tomorrow."

"Of course! I'll even help you move and pack stuff up."

"Thanks."

"Come on. Let's go sit in the living room." Catherine grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her toward the living room sofa. They sat down, still holding hands. "So, Sara. What about us?"

"Us?" Sara stared at their joined hands. "I really can't think about that right now, Cat."

"Fair enough. You are going through a lot of changes right now, but, Sara, know that I am your friend. I'm here for you." Catherine pulled her into a hug. Sara let her emotions go, and began to cry. Catherine held on to her for several minutes while Sara let go of all the things that had been building inside her. Sara pulled back wiping her eyes.

"I'm glad we had this talk." Catherine smiled at her. "And don't worry, I won't say anything to the guys."

"Thanks, Cat. That means a lot." Sara blew her nose on the tissue Catherine handed her from a box on the end table. "Jim knows. He and Gil have been keeping in touch."

"Really? Well, he sure knows how to keep a secret!" Sara smile at that comment. Jim had always known. He was there when Gil needed advice. He was there for her when she was confused about going ahead with a relationship with her supervisor. He was like a father to her and a brother to Gil.

"So, I should get going. Let you get some sleep." Sara stood up abruptly and headed to the front door. Catherine sat for a moment then followed her to the door.

"You know you could stay. That coffee woke me up a bit." Catherine pleaded with Sara.

"I could, but I'm not sure that would be a good idea right now." Sara stared at the floor for a few moments then looked up into her friend's blue eyes and stepped forward. Catherine stood rigid and still as Sara stepped closer. "I don't know if I could keep my hands off of you." She spoke in a barely audible whisper.

Catherine didn't care if it was too soon or wrong or bad timing. She just knew how she felt. She now knew how Sara felt. So, she threw caution to the wind and covered the small distance between them. She wrapped her arms around Sara's neck and pulled her lips in for a searing kiss. Sara protested at first, but soon gave in to Catherine and her hot, wet, seeking tongue and lips. Catherine let her hands wander and explore the brunette, letting out a small moan when Sara pulled her closer. They stood kissing for several long, passionate minutes, Sara finally breaking the connection.

"See what I mean?" She smiled her adorable crooked grin at Catherine. "Get some sleep." She placed a quick peck on her lips and was gone.

Catherine stood staring at the door, her body trying to cool itself. Things were turning out a lot different than she had ever expected. One things she did know was that Sara Sidle was single, available and was definitely attracted to her. Things were about to get interesting.

A/N: So, hoped you liked this chapter. I tried to treat the whole GSR thing nicely. I do love Gil and Sara, but since this is a Cath/Sara story, I had to make the relationship end somehow! Please leave a review. More to come soon! Wendy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sara awoke refreshed and feeling more like her old self for the first time in months. Her conversation with Catherine had been the right choice. One major point checked off of her list of things that needed to be done. Before she could pack or sell or move, she needed to clear the air with Catherine. So, that being out in the open had definitely made the rest of her list easier to accomplish. All except one - talking to Greg. He was visibly upset by the display that she and Cat had made on the dance floor. He looked up to Grissom and probably felt she was betraying him. It was time to clear the air.

Sara entered the Crime Lab and searched for Greg. She finally found him with Archie discussing some new tracking software. She entered the room cautiously. Archie smiled at her and got up to give her a hug.

"I heard you were back!" She patted him on the back and smiled at him as he took his spot back in his seat.

"Yeah. I'm doing a forensics training series with PD." Sara watched Greg's reactions. He was staring off into the distance.

"So, did you need me specifically or were you looking for our man Sanders here?" Archie patted Greg on the arm, causing him to jump slightly, bringing him out of his stupor.

"I, uh, need to talk to Greg, actually." She smiled warmly at Greg. "But it was good to see you again, Archie. Stay out of trouble!" Sara teased as she grabbed Greg's arm and pulled him along with her out into the hallway. He frowned at her.

"Greg, we need to talk." Sara stood in front of him. He refused to make eye contact. "What is with you?"

Greg stared at her now. "Me? I don't think that is the problem."

"That's why we need to talk. I can see you are not happy with me, so I think you need to understand some things before making judgements." Sara was again leading him by the arm. They walked down the winding hallways and out the door to the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Greg asked grumpily.

"Lets just go sit over there on the grass. Its breezy out today, there's a shade tree. No eyes of people in the lab on us as we talk." Sara smirked. Greg followed her.

They sat down side by side on the top of the small berm facing the building. Sara took Greg's hand in hers as she began. "Greg, you and I have always been honest with each other. And I think you are under the wrong impression on some things. So, I think its time we talked and got some things out in the open and cleared up."

"Ok, but I know what I saw. You and Catherine were getting a LOT closer than just friends dancing and having fun. So, you can save your speech on how I misinterpreted what happened out there on the dance floor."

"No, Greg. You interpreted correctly." Sara paused for a moment and let out a deep breath. "Gil and I broke up a few weeks ago."

Greg's head whipped to the side in an almost comical manner. His eyes were wide in disbelief. "You what? I can't believe. Why? What happened?" He was up on his feet again and pacing in front of Sara.

"Greg, please, sit down. Let me explain." Sara tugged on his hand and pulled him down beside her on the grass. "I love Gil, I really do. But we aren't IN LOVE with one another. There were so many reasons we were together, and they were all the wrong ones. We tried, we really did. But after the time apart, when we were back together, it just wasn't the same."

"Ok. So you aren't IN LOVE anymore. I can understand that." Greg looked her right in the eyes as he spoke. "Tell me this. Why Catherine?"

"That's a little bit tougher to explain. I'm still trying to figure it all out. But I wanted you to know I wasn't cheating or playing games. Cat and I have always had a love/hate relationship."

Greg stared off into the distance, watching people as they entered the building. They sat silent for a few minutes, Greg finally finding words. "I'm sorry it didn't work out with you and Grissom. I guess I just thought you would always be together. It took you two so long to get to a relationship place, I thought it would stick."

"I did too." Sara smiled at Greg and pulled him into a warm embrace. "So, you're not mad anymore?"

"No, I'm not mad." Greg grinned and stood up, pulling Sara with him. "We should get to work."

"Right." Sara brushed off her pants and followed Greg into the building. When they reached the layout room, Greg turned to Sara and gave her a sheepish smile.

"What?" Sara asked with a smile.

"I was just thinking about you and Catherine." His boyish grin getting wider.

"GREG!" Sara warned.

"What? You two were hot! I was just too upset to realize it until now."

Sara rolled her eyes at him as she exited the lab. "Men". Greg just smiled.

Sarafound Catherine in her office after shift. She was filling out paperwork and didn't notice she was leaning against the doorjamb observing her every move. _She looks cute in those glasses, _Sara thought to herself and smiled.

"How long have you been standing there?" Catherine smiled at her, taking her glasses off.

"A few minutes." Sara walked towards her, smiling, and took a seat opposite from Catherine at the desk. "I like the glasses."

"Yeah, well, I wish I didn't have to use them. Just another reminder of my age." Catherine leaned back in her chair and let out a deep sigh.

"You aren't old Cat. Age is a state of mind." Sara grinned at her.

"Keep it up, Sidle, and I may start to believe that." Catherine threw her a sexy smile in return. "So, what brings you by?"

"I, uh, had a chat with Greg." Sara leaned in closer to the desk as they spoke. "I explained things to him, so eventually word is going to get out about Gil and I."

"Oh, well how do you feel about all that?"

"Well, they need to know. I don't want everyone mad at me the way Greg was after seeing us."

Sara shot her a look, arching an eyebrow.

"What exactly did you tell him, Sara?"

"I told him why Gil and I split and that he did not incorrectly misinterpret what was going on between us out on that dance floor." Sara stared at Cat's face wanting to see her reaction. Her eyes got wide and she opened her mouth as if to speak and then let out a sigh and sat back in her chair. "So, what's going on in your mind right now, Cat?"

"A lot is going on Sara." Sara frowned at that comment. Catherine smiled at her. "But don't worry, Sidle. I made a promise to myself a long time ago and I intend to keep it."

"What exactly does that mean? What promise?" Sara was confused.

"Oh, don't spend time wracking that brain of yours and second guessing yourself, Sara. You will definitely find out soon enough." Catherine once again shot her a sexy grin. Sara smiled back.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both women's eyes shot to the doorway at the sound of Ecklie's voice.

"No, not at all, Conrad. What can I do for you? Or was it Sara you needed?"

"I need to speak with Sara. So, Ms. Sidle, if you will?" He indicated with his arm that she should join him in the hallway. Sara shot Catherine a look and got up to join the Undersheriff out in the hallway for God only knows what type of discussion,.

Catherine watched Sara's reactions to Ecklie through the window of her office. She couldn't make out everything they were saying, but she knew Sara's looks and movements all too well. She smiled to herself. She still was in disbelief that Sara was here. Sara and Grissom were no longer together. Sara seemed interested in pursuing a relationship with her! It was all so perfect that it was hard to believe it was real. Catherine smiled when Sara shot her a look, rolling her eyes as she followed Ecklie down the hallway.

"I guess some promises are just meant to be kept." Cat whispered to herself and turned back to her paperwork.

A/N: Ok, so this has been a LOOONG time in between and I apologize. I got a little stuck and this is what popped out. Its not very exciting but Greg had to be dealt with I think. Next chapter, more fun and some excitement! I PROMISE!!! hehehehe. I got inspired to write again after that little exchange between Cat and Sara on Thurs episode. Now if the writers would only take a note and get those two together! So, leave a review! I really do appreciate them!!! Thank you, my lovelies!!! Wendy


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The whole gang pitched in to help Sara pack up her and Gil's belongings and stow them away in a storage unit. They were all sitting around eating pizza and enjoying a few beers at Catherine's, having successfully completed all the lifting and transporting of boxes. Sara had a few boxes and suitcases with her at Catherine's. She still had yet to officially tell them all about the real reason for the sale of her and Grissom's home.

"So, Sara, now that you are all moved, what next?" Wendy asked from her seat on a bar stool next to Hodges at the kitchen island.

"Well, I'm going to be staying here with Cat for a while."

"How come she can call her that and I get reprimanded?" Hodges whispered into Wendy's ear. She slapped his leg. "What?" Hodges narrowed his eyes at her.

"So is Griss going to show up here for a visit or are you meeting him wherever it is you guys are going to be doing the next project?" Nick asked as he took a sip of his second beer.

"Ummm.......Hey, who ate all the veggie pizza up?" Sara was obviously trying to avoid answering the question. Nick eyed her suspiciously and threw Greg a look. Greg just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, how long do you plan on gracing us with your presence?" Nick was persistent.

"Umm....the PD seminar is for a couple months. Anyone else want a beer?" Sara got up and grabbed a few beers from the fridge passing them out to Greg, Mandy and Catherine.

"So, where is your research project?" Mandy innocently asked.

"Well...Grissom is going to be heading off to Africa to head up a study for some Grad Students from France when he is done with the current Seminar he is teaching." Sara took her seat next to Catherine on the couch, taking a giant swig of her beer.

"So, you are going to just join him there?" Mandy kept questioning. This time Brass interrupted by getting up and clearing empty boxes and taking people's plates into the kitchen.

"I can't believe we went through 4 pizzas!" Brass commented as he hurried off into the kitchen.

"Sara." Nick stared at her, a serious look on his face. "Is everything ok with you and Grissom?"

Sara let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. Catherine gently placed her hand on Sara's knee, giving it a squeeze of reassurance. She had put off telling the truth for too long. Now was as good of time as any.

"Ok, look." Sara put her beer down on the coffee table and leaned forward, looking at each person in the room. "Gil and I aren't going to be doing any more research projects together."

"He doesn't want you distracting him." Hodges commented, earning him another loud slap from Wendy. "What?"

"No, Hodges." Sara looked at Catherine and she gave her a smile and a nod of encouragement to continue. "We won't be doing any together because .... we split up."

Sara nervously watched the reactions of everyone as they sat staring in disbelief. Hodges looked happy, while Wendy looked sympathetic as did Mandy. Nick just stared, no emotion on his face. Brass just sipped his beer. He already knew, of course. Greg tried to sink into the chair he was sitting in and not be seen.

"Look, guys. Its for the best. We are still friends, but we discovered we aren't in love with each other like we once thought. We kind of broke up while I was away and both of us experimented with other relationships. When Gil came to Costa Rica, we tried, but it just wasn't the same. I hope you can accept this and know that we are both ok with all this and just trying to move on in life and be happy."

"Lady Heather." Nick stated. "I knew something was going on."

"Nick." Catherine warned him.

"No, Cat, really it's ok." Sara closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened her eyes she directed her gaze at Nick. "Like I said, we BOTH experimented in other relationships. Don't be mad at Gil. And I hope you don't blame me."

"I don't blame anyone, Sara. I just thought you two were meant to be together." Nick took another swig of his beer.

"So did we." Sara sank back into the couch. She couldn't wait for this day to end.

An hour later everyone had cleared out of Catherine's living room and headed home. Sara busied herself by picking up beer bottles and placing them into the recycle bin in the kitchen. Catherine was on the phone with Lindsey, arguing about her curfew.

"I don't care, Lindsey. Midnight is your curfew and I'm not making any exceptions. Be home by then or I'm taking your car away." Catherine snapped her cell shut and let out a groan.

"Everything okay?" Sara asked as she took a seat on the couch next to Catherine.

"Yeah, just our usual Friday night argument. She's always trying to get away with breaking the rules we set up."

"Is she okay with me staying here?" Sara turned to face Catherine.

"Yeah. She likes you! Me, not so much." Catherine chuckled.

"Well, I'm not her mom, so she doesn't have to hate me." Sara teased.

"Yeah. Lucky you!" Catherine teased.

"Yeah. Lucky me." Sara grinned at Catherine. They stared at one another for a long moment, each smiling at the other.

"So, I guess I should unpack some of this stuff." Sara stood. "Want to help?"

They moved the few boxes and bags into the guest room and began to sort through the clothes and books and other essential items. Catherine helped her make the bed and took the empty boxes out to the garage. When she returned, Sara was laying on the bed. She was on top of the quilt, flat on her back staring up at the ceiling. Catherine smiled and went around to the other side and lay next to her.

"I think it went okay today, don't you?" Sara asked, her eyes still glued to the ceiling.

"Yeah. I think some may have already wondered what was going on, but I think Mandy and Nick were the most surprised." Catherine turned onto her side, elbow on the bed, her hand propping her head up. She reached out and took hold of one of Sara's hands. Sara turned her head to look at her.

"I'm glad it's out in the open. I don't want them to hate me or Gil. I think they understood." Sara turned her head back to stare upward.

"Sara." Catherine gave her hand a squeeze. Sara turned her head once again, staring into passionate blue eyes. "I'm glad you are here."

Sara smiled at her friend and turned to face Catherine, now mimicking her position, their hands still joined between them on the mattress. Catherine leaned closer, Sara just smiled, knowing fully what the sexy older women wanted. Sara met her halfway and joined their lips in a tender kiss. Catherine moved closer, forcing Sara back flat onto the mattress. She placed her left hand on the mattress above Sara's right shoulder, half lying on top of her. They resumed kissing, each moment becoming more and more intense. Sara moaned when she felt Catherine's tongue flick at her lips. She greedily accepted, deepening the kiss. Sara's hand found it's way under the back of Catherine's shirt, caressing the soft skin just above her buttocks.

"Hey, Sara? Catherine?" Nick called out as he entered his supervisor's home. He was holding a small box he had found in his truck. Somehow it had been missed in all the moving. He looked around and decided they must be in the guest room unpacking Sara's things. As he made his way down the hallway, he heard Sara moan. "What's going on?" He said to himself. He stopped dead in his tracks, dropping the box with a loud crash.

"What?" Catherine jumped, sitting up and found herself staring at the wide eyes of her Assistant Supervisor. Sara jumped up off of the bed

"Hey! Nick!" Sara straightened her shirt and wiped at her lips. "What brings you back so soon?"

"You mind telling me just what the HELL is going on here?" Nick's eyes showed his anger.

"Nicky, I think you KNOW what you saw." Catherine walked around to stand next to Sara.

"Don't NICKY me, Catherine!" He started to pace the small room stopping and looking at Sara. "Is THIS why you broke up with Grissom?"

"What? NO!!!" Sara couldn't believe he thought that is what happened. "Gil and I have been having issues ever since I was abducted and lost out in the desert. It has NOTHING to do with what's going on now."

"And what exactly IS going on now?" Nick demanded.

"Nick. I love you like a brother. And I understand you are upset. But to be honest....we haven't really figured it all out yet ourselves." Sara explained. Nick didn't seem to be satisfied with what she was saying.

"Nick, sometimes you just can't deny your feelings and realize that maybe you were hiding the real you. I know it's quite a shock to you, but I hope you can try to accept this, or at least deal with it without the anger." Catherine stared at him. "Okay?"

Nick shuffled his feet, looked from Sara to Catherine and finally nodded his head in agreement. "Okay. I can try."

"That's all we ask, Nick." Sara walked towards him intending to give him a hug, but he stepped back from her. "Ok, fine. Work it out in your head. When you are ready, come talk to us."

"Fine." He turned to leave.

"Oh, and Nick!" Sara followed him out into the hallway.

"Yeah?" He turned to face her.

"Can you please keep this to yourself for now? This was not how I wanted you to find out and I don't want the others to hear it from office gossip. If this works out, I want to be the one to tell them." Sara had a stern look on her face that Nick knew all to well.

"Ok, Sara. I just hope you know what you're doing." With that he once again turned and headed back out to his truck, his mind reeling with all this new information. He had never figured that either one of them was into women. Nick sat behind the wheel, staring out at nothing in particular. He just hoped that Sara was right and that she could truly be happy with someone else. The fact that is was Catherine had shocked him, but as he sat there in the quiet, he realized that Sara did seem to be happier now than she had in a very long time. He just hoped it all worked out for the two women. He loved them both like family. He would definitely try to be happy for them.

A/N: well, I just sat down and wrote and this popped out! So, I figured the team needed to know about the breakup but not the budding relationship quite yet, so stay tuned for more fun and frolicking! LOL. Please review! I love them and they do inspire!!! Peace! Wendy


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Over the next week, life settled into a routine of sorts for Sara. When Cat got home from her shift, they would share a meal in the kitchen, exchange office gossip as they sat in the living room, and explore their new relationship by making out like teenagers on the sofa. They decided to take it slowly. See how things develop in their personal relationship and not just the physical, but it was becoming increasingly harder for the two to keep their hands to themselves. They would meet at Sara's car after work when Sara was leaving for the night and steal a quick kiss. This is what got them into trouble the first time.

Catherine picked up the phone that was vibrating on her desk. She knew it would be Sara texting her that she was waiting at her car. She picked up the device and smiled as she headed out to the parking lot.

"Hey, Catherine!" Jim Brass called to her from down the hallway. "Wait up!"

Catherine stopped walking and waited for him. "Shit." She mumbled as she stood there, waiting for him.

"Were you going somewhere? I can walk with you." Jim eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, uh, that's ok. It can wait a minute or two. Go ahead. You got something on that B&E suspect?"

"Yeah, his alibi checked out but get this." Jim handed her a file, pointing to a specific sheet. "His fingerprints were a match to the ones lifted off the counter. AND he owns a gun that uses bullets that match the type of shell casings we found at the scene. I'm thinking his alibi, AKA his friend, is a liar."

"We just need to catch him when he slips up or find some other physical evidence connecting him. Archie's going over some video footage from the ATM across the street. You may want to check in with him." Catherine started to walk away.

"Hey!" Jim began to follow her. "Where you off to in such a hurry anyway? Hot date?" Jim chuckled.

"What? NO! It's the middle of shift, Jim. You know I would never do something like that..."

"HEY! HEY! WHOA!!!!" Jim held out his hand. "I was just joking! I do that every now and again."

"Oh, right." Catherine tucked some hair behind her ear and nervously chuckled. "Sorry, just a little on edge I guess."

"Yeah, I guess." Jim smiled at her but watched her facial expressions, trying to figure out what was going on with his friend. "Things going ok with you and Sara? I mean you two aren't constantly fighting with her living there are you?"

"No, Jim. It's fine. We get along...great actually." A huge grin spread across Catherine's face. Jim tilted his head and chuckled. If he didn't know any better....NAH!

"Okay, well, I'm going to check in with Archie." Jim turned and went off to the AV lab. Catherine let out a sigh and continued on her quest to get to the parking lot without bumping into anyone else.

Sara always parked at the back edge of the parking lot in the last row, making her car mostly invisible by a row of trees that lined the section in front of the row. Sara also knew this was a spot that the security cameras just missed. It was good for private meetings, but the lab really did need to upgrade its security.

Cat made her way towards Sara, smiling as she went. Sara was sitting on the hood of her car, watching the distant traffic. The breeze was blowing her hair back. She looked sexy as hell! Catherine eased herself up onto the hood next to Sara and grasped Sara's hand, entwining their fingers. They exchanged a smile.

"What took you so long?" Sara teased.

"Jim stopped me. That man." Cat shook her head.

"What?"

"He asked if I was hurrying off to a hot date? Can you believe him?" Catherine let out in a huff.

Sara stood up, pulling Catherine with her and wrapping her in her arms. They stood holding one another for a long time, each just being comforted in the fact that they had the other to lean on and reach out to whenever they needed human contact. "Well, I am kind of hot."

"Sara!" Catherine chuckled but slapped her playfully on the butt.

"Oh, so that's how you're going to be, huh?" Sara reciprocated with a small smack of her own on Catherine's tush.

"Mmmm. I kinda liked that." Catherine purred and swooped in for a hot, wet kiss from Sara. Several times Sara tried to pull back, but Catherine kept up the intensity, refusing for it to end.

"Cat.." Sara managed to squeak.

"Hmmm?" Cat pulled back a little but didn't stop her assault on Sara.

"We, uh, are in a public place, remember? The lab?" Sara stated as Cat let her lips and tongue wander down Sara's neck, her hands under the front of her shirt resting on Sara's bare abdomen.

Sara moaned and pushed her friend back. They could not do this here.

"Come on Sara." Catherine smiled seductively at her. "You know that no one can see us here."

"Yes, but I still don't want to take the chance." Sara walked over to the driver side of her car and got in behind the wheel. "Get in."

Catherine obeyed and hurriedly took her spot in the passenger seat, closing the door just in time as she was slammed up against it. "What the? I thought you didn't want to get caught?"

Sara smiled down at her lover. "I have tinted windows."

Brass paged Catherine again with no response. Where had she been off to in such a hurry? She had been acting rather strange lately. Well, strange was a harsh word. Uncharacteristically Happy was more like the description. Jim strode off to the parking lot, hoping to find her there. He noticed a car way in the back behind the row of trees. He always checked there because he knew it wasn't visible on the labs security system. He didn't recognize the car but noticed movement in the vehicle. He chuckled. Someone was using their parking lot as a make out spot.

"Gooood!!!!" Cat screamed out when Sara pushed her hand inside her panties, running a finger between her wet folds. "Yes! I have wanted that for sooo long, Baby. You have no idea."

Sara smiled and captured her lips in a searing kiss as she continued her sweet torture on Catherine with her fingers. She hadn't intended for it to get this heated, but hell, she wanted Catherine so badly.

"Gah! So close, Baby. Please!" Cat was pushing hard against Sara's hand, making it obvious what she wanted.

"What? You want me inside you?" Sara teased and stilled her hand.

"FUCK! Don't stop now!"

"Shhh. Shhh. They are going to hear you all the way in the lab!" Sara chuckled and slowly moved her fingers, circling her clit, pinching it a just a little and finally plunging a finger into the warmth.

"Aaaah, YESSSSS!!!! Shit! Sara!"

Jim Brass stopped dead in his tracks. He had heard the moans from across the parking lot and knew exactly what was going on in the vehicle. He spotted the rental company sticker and knew it was probably some crazy tourists or perhaps a visitor from out of town getting a little action with someone who worked in the lab. But when he heard the distinct voice of Catherine, shouting Sara's name.........he was in complete shock. He just stood there, 10 feet away from the car, listening, not moving.

"FUCK! Harder, Baby! I'm almost there." Catherine screamed out.

I should NOT be standing here! His legs refused to move. Should he just leave? Go knock on the steamed up window and say Hello?

"YES! God!!!! YESS!!!!"

She was getting really loud. Jim looked around, but no one else was in the parking lot. He knew he should just leave, but he was still in shock. His mind was reeling. Catherine? And, and sweet Sara? NO! Maybe it was another Sara. Catherine was into women? Since when? He knew she used to dance, but hey that was for money and just dancing. I should just go. As he turned to leave he heard the car door open. He hurried his pace, hoping to make it behind a tree before being spotted.

"Jim?"

"Shit!" He said out loud.

"Were you spying on me?" Catherine said accusingly.

"No. I just saw the rental car and was checking it out but then I heard the screaming and realized what was going on and was about to go back in when you caught me." He let out a forced smile. "I had no idea it was you."

Catherine pulled her jacket on and leaned into the car to grab her phone, whispering to Sara. "He doesn't know its you."

"So, uh, who's the lucky...." He pointed at the car.

"JIM! NO! I am not going there! Let's just go!" Catherine marched towards him pulling him towards the lab entrance.

"Hey! Wait!" Jim pulled her back, a huge grin on his face.

"What!" Catherine fumed at him.

"You might want to uh..." He pointed at her and grinned.

Catherine looked down and noticed her blouse was half tucked and her pants were unzipped. "Shit!" Catherine turned away from Jim, straightened her clothes and stomped off towards the lab. Jim just chuckled and followed after her. He would have a chat with Sara later.

Sara sat in the car, trying to calm her nerves. Jim had basically caught them in the act. They could not take risks like that anymore. Sara grinned to herself. It was worth it though to hear Catherine screaming her name like that. Sara straightened her twisted clothing and smoothed down her hair. She put the car into reverse and headed out of the parking lot, passing by a waving Jim Brass, a shit eating grin on his face.

A/N: So, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I feel like I have been sick FOREVER! Cant shake this cough! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I want to keep it light, not so intense, so Im having some fun with the story now. Please review and let me know what you think- good or bad. Thanks for reading! Wendy


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jim Brass sat at his desk nursing a scotch. It had been one of those weeks and he had a lot on his mind. His mind frequently wandered to his friend Catherine and whatever was going on with Sara. He had basically caught them in the act a few days ago out in the parking lot. He had no idea how it had happened between them or to what it would actually amount. All he knew is that Sara and Catherine both seemed to be the happiest he had ever seen. Maybe it was a good thing?

"Hey, Jim." Catherine stood in his doorway smiling at him. "Got some of that to share?"

Jim pulled out another glass and poured as Catherine took a seat opposite him at the desk. He pushed it across the desk to her and sat back grinning. Catherine took a sip and exhaled loudly.

"Wow! That has a good kick. Just what I needed after this week."

"Yeah, the stress of being caught making out on company time can get to a person." Jim smirked.

"Ok, Jim. Here we go." Catherine sat forward, leaning on the desk. "I apologize for my unprofessional behavior and am grateful for you not reporting it to Ecklie."

"Why would I bother him with that?" Jim took a sip from his glass. "Besides, Sara seems to make you VERY happy."

"Wha-. Jim, you certainly don't think that-"

"Catherine!" Jim interrupted her, holding up his hand. "I'm not a fool. I'm a detective. I can figure things out." He flashed her a grin and took another sip. "I got no problem with it if that's what your worried about here."

"Well..." Catherine stared at him for a few moments. "How did you know?"

"You aren't exactly the quietest person." He grinned at her and poured himself another swig of the liquid.

"Shit!" Catherine buried her head in her hands, not wanting to look up at her friend. "I am so embarrassed!"

"Hey, come on now! No need! From what Gil told me about her, I'm sure it was appropriate."

"JIM! That was totally uncalled for!" She stood and slammed her hands on the desk, staring him down.

"See! Now there's the Catherine I know and love!" He chuckled. "I was just kidding. Gil would never talk about Sara or anyone like that. I just wanted to see how you would react."

Catherine sat back down and gulped down the rest of the scotch, holding the empty glass out in indication of a need for a refill. Jim smiled and poured her some more liquid encouragement. Catherine sat back and contemplated what she wanted to tell him, but Jim decided to express what he was thinking first.

"You know. I knew about Sara and Gil before anyone. They tried to hide it and did a damn good job of it. But I could see it. Sara had this look. She was truly happy. She had been so sad for such a long time before that, so I decided it must be a good thing for both of them. Then after the whole Natalie thing, she changed. Gil changed. They weren't happy anymore. But you know, I see that look again in her eyes. Even after ending it with what we thought was the love of her life, she seems truly happy. Happier than I've seen in a long time." He took a long swig and looked Catherine right in the eyes. "You have that same look."

"I do?" Catherine sat with this look of astonishment that made Jim laugh. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Yeah. You do." They smiled knowingly at one another. "I'm happy for you both."

"I'm glad we had this talk." Catherine got up to leave. She hesitated as she reached the door. "You know, Jim. I would appreciate your discretion with this. We are still trying to figure it all out."

"Of course." Jim winked at her. "Just, uh, try to keep your activities at home, huh?"

"God!" Catherine covered her face again and made a quick getaway.

Jim sat back and smiled. He was happy for the two women. It was a relationship he had never anticipated happening, but it seemed right. He hoped it all worked out for them. They deserved some happiness in their lives.

Sara had breakfast waiting for Catherine when she got home from her shift. She heard her lover come in and drop her keys on the table in the entry way and then kick off her shoes. She leaned against the counter, waiting for that smile she had missed all night.

"Hey, Babe!" Cath walked over and placed a soft kiss on Sara's lips and grinned. "Ooh! Pancakes! I am starved!" She took her usual seat at the table and poured syrup over her stack.

"Have you been drinking?" Sara licked her lips. "Jim's scotch?"

"How did you know?" Catherine looked at Sara who just gave a guilty look. "Nevermind. I get it. Gil used to sit and sip that stuff with Jim before coming home, right?"

"Yeah." Sara took a seat at the table. "So, you and Jim had a talk?"

"Yeah." Catherine finished her bite. "He knows." She shoved another fork full of pancake into her mouth and smiled at Sara as she chewed.

"He, uh...knows?" Sara sat her coffee down on the table with a thunk. "Knows WHAT exactly, Cat?"

"He knows it was you with me out in the parking lot."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I figured he knew that by the way he waved at me when I drove out of the parking lot." Sara sipped her coffee. "What ELSE does he know?"

"Well, he said he had never seen us both so happy as we are now. Together."

"So, you told him we are a couple?" Sara was not happy.

"NO! I didn't really say anything! He said he saw that look of happiness back in your eyes, like when you and Gil had first gotten together. And he said I look happy too." Cat smiled at her and winked.

"Oh, yeah?" Sara sat staring at her cup for a few minutes. "Is he going to say anything? I really don't want rumors flying around the lab."

"No. He wont and I trust him." Cat took another bite. "He says he knew about you and Gil all along and he never told anyone about that."

Sara smiled. "He didn't know!"

"He says he did!"

"No. He would never keep that a secret! He would have told........well.....you!" Sara pointed at Catherine.

"Well, he didn't." Cat sipped her coffee and thought for a few minutes. "You know, there was one time I think he was going to tell me SOMETHING, but we got interrupted by a dead body. He said it was juicier than Grissom and Lady Heather. Hmmm. Now I know!" Cat smiled at Sara, who was scowling.

"When the hell was this?"

"Oh, uh, the western town thing. When Heather was strangled or whatever. You remember."

Sara smirked and then chuckled. "Yeah, I remember that. You were going on and on about Gil and Lady Heather. Man that was annoying!"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I had no idea. Sorry."

"Well, the past is the past. Let's move on, shall we?" Sara got up and took Cath's hand, pulling her up from her seat and wrapping her arms around Catherine's waist. "Here and now is perfect."

"MmmHmmm." Cath nipped at Sara's lips while placing her hands on Sara's backside and squeezing. "Definitely perfect."

Sara attacked Cath's lips, tongue plunging into her mouth. She tasted and teased and nipped at her lover's lips, letting her hands roam up and down her back. Cat moaned and pressed Sara closer so she was flush against Sara's warm body. That made Sara moan. They pulled back a little, blue eyes staring into brown.

"I think we should just be who we are and not hide it, Sara. I don't want to lie and sneak around. Nick knows. Jim knows. Greg knows. Hell, I think Wendy and Hodges know! What are we hiding from anyway?"

Sara pondered Catherine's words for a moment and slowly kissed Catherine, letting her know what was on her mind. "Ok."

"Ok?" Cat smiled up at Sara. "Good. Now, lets go get some rest."

Sara followed Catherine to her bedroom. THEIR bedroom. She had moved her things out of Lindsey's room into Catherine's a few days ago. Lindsey would be home in a few weeks and need it back then anyway. Sara shut the door behind them and leaned against it with a sigh. It was all so surprising to be here with this amazing woman. She was happier now than she had ever been with Gil. This felt right. This was where she was supposed to be. It was all happening so fast, but it didn't matter. It was the right thing. For both of them.

"What are you thinking about, Sara Sidle?" Cat asked as she moved to her dresser to get her pajamas.

"Just about us. How this is OUR room now. How amazing it is to be with you. How surreal it all seems sometimes." She moved towards Catherine. "How happy I am being with you."

"Yeah?" Cat began to strip off her clothing, feeling the need for a shower after a long day at work. Sara watched her as she kicked off her pants and underwear, a huge grin on her face. "You know, Sara, I remember that night at the old west town and our conversation. Do you remember the rest of it?"

Sara grinned at her lover as she approached her and then pressed her now naked body into hers. "I think it had something to do with fantasies."

"So you do remember." Catherine pressed her lips to Sara's neck, wrapping her arms around her waist. "You never did tell me what your fantasy involved."

Sara let out a breath and pressed Catherine's naked frame closer, pushing her thigh between Catherine's. Cat continued to pepper kisses along Sara's neck and face and finally on her lips. Sara responded by sucking on her lower lip, gently biting. Cat moaned and thrust her hips forward, rubbing her core on Sara's thigh. Sara moaned and began to devour Catherine's mouth with her tongue and lips.

Cat pulled back and locked eyes with her lover. "You're avoiding the topic, Ms. Sidle."

"No." Sara rolled her hips, causing Cat to moan once again. She loved that sound. Loved that she was allowed to be the one to make her come undone. Cat moved against her, placing her lips on Sara's neck, gently sucking on a particularly sensitive spot.

"Gah! Yessss!" Sara hissed out. "THIS is what I dream about."

"Mmmm." Cat mumbled against her skin. "What?" She looked up at Sara.

"You. Here. This." Sara grinned and ground her thigh against Cath's wetness. "I thought I could only fantasize of this. YOU, Catherine Willows, are my fantasy come true."

"Really?" Her eyes were heavy with lust as she studied Sara's features, watching her reactions as she slid her hand to her stomach, letting her hand roam under the band of Sara's shorts. "What about this?" Cat slid her hand lower, cupping Sara's mound and pressing her palm down, making Sara moan.

"God, Cat!" Sara pressed herself against her lover's hand, trying to relieve some of the tension that was building so quickly.

"Dreams do come true." Cat breathed into Sara's ear as she slid her finger between her wet folds, gently sliding it around her already erect clit. "You like that?"

"Yess! God, you know I do." Sara moved her hand, mimicking Cat's actions on her lover's body. "I don't need fantasies. I have the real thing here." Sara slid her fingers into Cat's wetness, loving the feel of her.

Cat devoured Sara's mouth, the passion overwhelming them both. They moved to the bed, writhing, moaning and pleasuring one another, both coming undone quickly. The knowledge that they were living out their fantasies made the reality that much more intense and meaningful.

"I love you, Sara Sidle." Cat brushed a strand of hair behind Sara's ear.

"I love you, Catherine Willows." Sara wrapped her lover into her embrace and they slept the most peaceful sleep they had in years.

A/N: so, its been months and Im finally updating. Life gets in the way and I don't want to just hastily finish the story like I have others. So, I hope you like the update. More fun and adventure ahead! I am getting into a writing groove again, so I hope it goes more quickly and smoothly from here on out! Thanks for reading! Leave a review! Sorry if its not that great. Im trying to get back into the flow again. I promise better next time! Wendy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hodges sauntered down the hallway of the lab, whistling to himself. He had just delivered trace results that had pinned down soil that led to a murder scene and thus solving the case. He saluted Mandy as he walked by her lab. The tech rolled her eyes at his obvious arrogant parade through the lab hallways. He always did that and it annoyed the crap out of her.

Wendy smiled as Hodges approached the DNA lab. He was obviously proud of himself. The gate of his walk and the whistling were the giveaway. Hodges entered the lab, huge grin on his face.

"Well, someone seems quite proud of themselves today." Wendy commented as she pretended to look over some reports.

"Well, as usual, I solved the case." He leaned his hip on the counter.

"Well, didn't the soil lead to the breaking of the case?" Wendy tried to hide her smile, knowing this would set him off.

"Yeeessss. But as we all know, without my skills and intellect that information would have remained an unknown and thus the location would never have been discovered. So, in essence, I solved the case." He grinned at her.

"Hmmmm." Wendy tried not to laugh but a small "HA!" escaped, causing Hodges to stand up straight and frown at her.

"Fine." He turned on his heal and headed towards the door.

"Hodges, wait." Wendy smiled at him. He stopped and turned, never being able to resist her smile. "I'm sorry. I just like to tease you."

The lab tech walked towards her once again, a fake grin on his face.

"You make it too easy, David!" Wendy crossed her arms across her chest. "You did a great job. I'm glad the case got solved."

"Just doing my job." David grinned. "As unappreciated as it may be."

"You know you are..." Wendy stopped talking to watch the pair walking by her lab.

"What?" Hodges asked.

"Shhhh!" Wendy discretely pointed at the hallway.

"Ooooh!" David moved around the table to stand next to Wendy, pretending to be looking at the lab results Wendy held in her hands.

"I'm excited to see Lindsey. She's a great person, just like her mom." Sara commented and smiled at Catherine.

"Awww! Thanks, Babe!" Catherine replied, bumping her hip against the younger woman.

They stopped a few feet down the hallway when Henry stopped them to give Catherine some test results. Henry made his way to the DNA lab having noticed Wendy and Hodges standing there watching him.

"What are you guys.."

"SHHH!" They ordered in unison. Hodges pulled Henry next to him and pointed at the pair still standing in the hallway.

Catherine was looking at the report with interest. A strand of hair fell from behind her ear, blocking her vision. Sara gently reached over and moved it back behind her ear. They shared a secretive smile and began to walk down the hallway again.

"SEE! I told you something is going on!" Wendy declared to the two men standing next to her.

"Yeah. Lab results." Henry chuckled.

"Ugh! Men!" Wendy turned back to her work, ignoring the duo still standing there.

"What is she talking about, Hodges?" Henry asked, knowing he would probably regret knowing the answer.

"Well, Wendy and I have noticed some odd behavior from our Night Shift Supervisor. She and Sara, as you know, are roommates while Sara is working here. But some of their behavior seems to suggest that there is more to it than just being roommates."

"What?" Henry looked to Wendy. "You mean you think that they are...That they have a ....That they are?"

"Yup!" Hodges rocked on his heals.

"Wow. I don't know. I mean, sure, they are a LOT closer now than they had ever been when Sara was a CSI, but I just figured it was because they weren't working together anymore." Henry stood there thinking for a moment.

"You know, maybe we should do some investigating." Wendy smiled mischievously at the men.

Sara walked into the locker room after her class for PD had concluded. Catherine sat on the bench in front of her locker, waiting for her to arrive.

"Hello, Sexy Supervisor." Sara purred at her lover.

"You know, saying things like that will get you.....everywhere." Cat stood and pulled Sara in for a warm embrace. "Why is it that even an hour without you feels like weeks?"

"Hmmm." Sara wrapped her arms around Cat's waist, joining her hands at the small of her back. She smiled and stared into blue eyes. "I feel the same way."

"Yeah?" Catherine walked backwards pulling Sara with her. They turned the corner at the end of the row of lockers, causing them to be hidden from view of anyone walking by the room. "I have been wanting to do this all day."

Catherine pulled Sara in for a slow, sensuous kiss. When their tongues met, Sara moaned and pushed Cat against the wall, grinding her body into her lovers. They stood there for several moments kissing, forgetting where they were.

"Ok. They are in the locker room." Hodges reported to Wendy.

Wendy lightly jogged towards the locker room, slowing down to a walk when she was near the door. She stopped a few feet away and listened. She didn't hear any talking but heard the undeniable sound of someone moaning in passion. Wendy smiled to herself and entered the room, expecting to see the two women in some sort of compromising position. She frowned when there was no one there but the smile soon returned when she heard whispering.

"Sara. As much as I want to continue, Baby. We are at work."

Some lip smacking followed Catherine's words, along with another moan. Wendy felt like she was intruding so she turned to exit the room.

"Wendy! HI!" Sara said a little too loudly.

"Oh, hey! Sara, Catherine. I just forgot something in my locker."

"Oh" Sara nodded at Wendy. "Well, I am done for the day. So, I will see you two lovely ladies tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure." Wendy smiled at Sara, a knowing grin on her face.

Sara retrieved her jacket from her locker and gave a small wave to the two women as she exited the room. Wendy started to follow, not wanting an awkward confrontation with the supervisor.

"You saw us, didn't you?" Catherine asked of the tech.

"Ummm..." Wendy turned and smiled at the older woman. "I didn't SEE anything."

Catherine eyed her suspiciously. "But you HEARD something, right?"

"Ummm." Wendy shuffled her feet, staring down. "Yeah. I heard you."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it." Catherine gave her a sultry grin and exited the room, leaving a shocked lab tech in her wake.

Sara sat on the couch with her laptop. She had just finished catching up on some email when she heard Catherine pull into the driveway. She smiled to herself. It was amazing how just the sound of a car pulling into a drive had her all nervous and excited. Catherine locked the door and kicked off her shoes. She smiled when she saw Sara sitting on the couch, her back against the arm with her computer in her lap.

"Hey there." She greeted the younger woman and took a seat next to her. "What you been up to?"

"Oh, just catching up on email and doing some research." Sara stated with a huge grin.

"What kind of research?" Catherine leaned over to see what was on the screen only to have it snapped closed before she could determine what had Sara so intrigued.

"Oh. Nothing important." Sara smirked.

"Hmmm."

"What? Really, Cat, it was nothing." Sara set the computer on the end table and leaned over to give her lover a kiss.

"Ah! Nope!" Cat leaned away from Sara. "Not until you tell me."

Sara groaned and then shot her a small smile. "Fine. I was just looking up some travel schedules."

"You're leaving?" Cat stood and began to pace.

"Cat, no." Sara got up and wrapped her arms around the other woman. "Travel schedules for us. I thought maybe we could take a couple days before Lindsey gets back home."

"Oh, really?" Catherine smiled at Sara.

"Really." Sara pulled her in close and kissed the lips that were becoming her addiction. "I am not." Kiss. "Going." Kiss. "Anywhere." Sara deepened the kiss, letting Catherine know exactly how she felt about their relationship. When air became an issue they pulled apart, foreheads touching and arms wrapped tightly around the other.

"I think the Lab Rats know." Catherine declared.

"Wendy?" Sara guessed.

"Yeah. She heard us. I'm sure she told Hodges who I am sure told Henry and who knows who else in the lab." Catherine pulled Sara back over to the couch and they plopped down next to one another, resuming their embrace.

"Well, we said we weren't going to hide the fact that we are together." Sara stroked Catherine's back as she sat thinking for a few moments. "We could always have some fun with them."

Catherine smiled at the thought. "Well, I told Wendy 'I hope you enjoyed it' when she admitted she heard us making out."

Sara sat up, eyes wide. "Really! That's good! I would never have thought of that response. Not so quickly anyway." Sara chuckled. "Well, keep doing things like that. It will sooo mess with Hodges mind." They both laughed at the thought and the possibilities of how they could mess with the cocky lab tech.

Two days later, Sara and Catherine had their plan all set. Hodges, Mandy, Wendy and Henry were all in the break room eating and talking at the table. Soon, Archie arrived and sat down with them. Sara strode past Catherine's office, giving her a nod.

"Hey guys!" Sara greeted everyone as she entered the room and poured a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Sara. How's your seminar going?" Mandy asked with genuine interest. She seemed the least likely of the lab techs to be a gossip, but Sara took no chances.

"Oh, really well. We are going over how to preserve evidence correctly so it doesn't get contaminated."

"Yeah, that has been an issue. Why can't they learn to put on gloves? It would save me time processing prints that belong to our own guys." Mandy complained and then took a bite of her salad.

Sara took a seat at the end of the table and sipped her coffee. Catherine walked in and strode over to the minifridge, bending over to look for her lunch. She blatantly wiggled her behind, giving the table a show. The guys smirked at one another, causing Mandy and Wendy to roll their eyes. But all their faces turned wide eyed when they noticed one Sara Sidle sitting up and obviously staring at their Supervisors ass!

Sara sat back when Catherine stood. "What?" She asked of the lab techs.

They all turned back to their lunches mumbling "Nothing. Not a thing."

Catherine pulled up an extra chair and placed it next to Sara. VERY close to Sara. They all noticed. Catherine opened up the container with her salad and Sara took the packet of dressing on the table and poured it over the contents of the bowl. They both grinned at one another, knowing they were being watched.

Catherine picked up her fork and stabbed at the bowl, lifting it to her mouth and sensuously moaning as she slowly chewed. She grinned at Sara. "This is sooo good!" She took another stab at the salad, this time lifting the fork to Sara. "You HAVE to try this."

Sara grinned and leaned in to take the fork into her mouth, mimicking the sensuous sounds made by the older woman. Catherine leaned closer watching her intently, a sexy smile on her face. "So good, right?"

"MmmHmmm." Sara grinned. "Orgasmic!"

"Yeah?" Catherine asked, loading up her fork again and feeding it to Sara. "You like my flavor?"

Sara nearly choked at that comment and let out a hum as she chewed. Catherine looked over at the other members of night shift and grinned. They were all staring at them in shock. Mission accomplished! Catherine turned back to Sara abruptly when the fork was taken from her hand and a mouthful of salad was shoved in her direction. Sara sat grinning at her, waiting for her to take the bite. Catherine returned the grin. This was not part of the plan, but she came to play!

"Mmmmm! Sooo good, Sara!" She licked her lips. "My flavor tastes even better coming from you."

Loud clattering and shuffling could be heard from around the table. Both women turned slowly to their lunch companions, each stifling their laughter. "What?" They asked in unison.

A/N: Ok, just wanted to have a fun chapter. The next one will be a bit more serious. But I love the lab rats and had to include them. Hehehe. Please leave a review! Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you are enjoying this story. Just drop a quick comment and let me know. Really, how long does it take? Have a great day!!!! wendy


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

CATHERINE'S POV

I haven't been this happy in years! I literally cannot wipe the grin off of my face. How I got so lucky in love this late in life remains a mystery to me. Sara coming back into my life was the best thing since Lindsey was born. Just about everyone knows about our relationship and mostly they are happy for us. The fact that Sara was with Grissom has been an issue for some, but they will get over it eventually. I still worry about Nicky and his slight homophobia, but he is trying.

After our fun lunch with the Lab Rats, Sara and I decided to just be us. The techs were a bit shocked, but we got nothing but congratulations from them, except Hodges. He still holds a devotion to Gil that is a bit creepy. The only problem I have is that Archie and Greg seem to get this slight grin on their face every time they see Sara and I together. Men and their fantasies! Hell, that's my fantasy too! I can't blame them now, can I?

The paperwork on my desk has piled up. Sara and I went out of town for a couple days to get away before Lindsey gets back from Summer Camp. I have no idea how she is going to react to this. She knows Sara is staying with us, but she doesn't know about our relationship. I would like to think that in this day and age and how open and accepting teens seem to be, it won't be an issue. But I still think it needs to be handled carefully and not shoved into her face.

I made this promise to myself a long time ago, and I am finally happy! Life is good.

SARA'S POV

Im getting nervous about Lindsey's return from camp. I have no idea how she is going to react to the fact that I am sleeping with her mom. She knows I am staying here and had nothing to say about it in particular. But knowing your mom is in a relationship with another woman, that puts a whole new spin on a new roommate. The young people of this generation seem to be open to all kinds of relationships, so I am banking on it to not be much of an issue. But I still have that lingering fear.

Things are going well at the lab for Catherine. She loves being Supervisor. Even with all the shit Ecklie puts her through, she actually looks forward to work. The only part about work she hates, she says, is that I am not there with her. God, I love that woman! Everyone at work seems to be dealing with our relationship fairly well. Hodges still has a devotion to Gil that is just plain creepy. Nick is trying. His conservative upbringing still hangs on in the back of his mind. I think as long as we don't show affection in front of him, he is okay. Do you know how hard it is to NOT touch Catherine? Even in public? Nicky is going to have to deal.

I have one more week left of the classes at LVPD. I have no idea what I am going to do after that. I could talk to Ecklie and see about becoming a CSI again, but right now the night shift is fully staffed and I do NOT want to work the day shift. I would never see Catherine. I applied for a teaching job for a night class at the community college, but I am not the most qualified Professor.

I took a chance in coming back here. I took a chance on Catherine. So far, Life is good!

NICK'S POV

I am trying to be happy for Catherine and Sara. In my mind it makes sense that love is love and it doesn't matter how old, what race or what gender, but I am still not comfortable with it. Growing up in Texas was, to say the least, restrained. People did things the way that they had always been done, no questions asked. I think that is one reason Vegas appealed to me. It was the City of Sin. I wanted to be able to affect change in society and Vegas seemed to be the perfect place. The problem with my theory is that Vegas changed me. I have seen and heard and experienced things I had never imagined. And being best friends with lesbians, is one of those things.

I love Sara like a sister. Always have! I thought she and Griss were perfect for one another. It saddened me when I heard they had broken up. My anger set in fast when I found Cath and she rolling around making out on Sara's bed. I am trying. I love them both like family and I accept them. It's just hard to change your viewpoint. I think they are trying to be restrained in front of me, but Sara is having a hard time with all the luvy duvy crap. She can't seem to keep her hands off of Catherine!

The guys, especially Greg and Archie, think it's the hottest thing! It's their ultimate fantasy come true. Now, I will admit, I have watched some girl on girl porn, but when its your friends, its not the same. They deserve respect. This is love they are experiencing, not a fantasy. At least it seems to be love. So, I guess I am going to take a new approach on it all. Love is love no matter who you are. And I see the love between my gals, and I am happy for them. Life is good.

GREG'S POV

I cannot wait to get to work! Not only is my Sara here, but she is involved in a physical relationship with our Supervisor. A woman! How HOT is that! And the way they look at each other! Totally hot! They give me enough material in five minutes to last me hours in fantasy land! Archie agrees with me. Henry thinks its ok. Hodges seems pissed Sara left Grissom. That guy has a creepy fondness for the Bugman! Nick is another story. He thinks we are being disrespectful and shouldn't talk about women in that manner. WHAT? I know he digs a little girl on girl action! I have seen his porn collection! Well, I stumbles upon it when I was at his apartment for a birthday party a couple years ago. Ok. I snooped around and found it. Nick certainly has a thing for cheerleaders!

Everyone knows I had a crush on Sara. I gave up on having anything real with her years ago. She sees me as a little brother. I still have a hard time seeing her as a sister. And Catherine. Well, I see her as the naughty Head Mistress. I have a lot of love and respect for her. She's a great mom and a strong woman. But hey! They are each hot! And together, well, that is just INSANELY hot!

Yeah, they are in love. They are happy together. I am happy they are happy together. Life is good!

HODGE'S POV

It disgusts me! The way Sara is carrying on with Catherine is just wrong! It's not that it is two women. I don't have any problem with that topic. It's the fact that Sara hurt the greatest man and scientist in the world! How could she leave Gil Grissom! If I were a woman, I would think that being with him would be the ultimate dream come true! He's smart, fun and yes, I will admit, quite handsome!

Sara claims it was a mutual parting, but I know better. Gil and I are two of a kind. When we find a woman worthy of our love, we stay with it no matter what. That's just how we roll! So, when Sara says they "fell out of love", I think it's a load of crap. I know Gil better than anyone, and he would never feel that way about Sara. He loves her and always will, although I never did really understand why he felt that way. The heart wants what the heart wants!

The only good thing to come out of all of this is Catherine's attitude. She doesn't stomp around the lab demanding this or requiring that. She's actually pleasant to be around. Sara seems to have that effect on people, not me, but who am I to complain when it makes my life a bit easier? Our Supervisor has definitely been smiling a lot and has been quite overt in her affections towards Sara. That day in the break room was shocking! Wendy and Mandy seemed happy for them. I know Archie and Greg look forward to such affection to fuel their fantasies, but I just don't see this relationship lasting.

Wendy has been in a better mood lately. I think all the "love" in the air has affected her and thus, it affects me! So, Wendy flirts with me, everyone is in a good mood and for me, Life is good!

JIM'S POV

I have been friends with Catherine Willows for a very long time. I knew her when she first started at the lab. I was new myself. We hit it off right away. I hated when she started dating Eddie. He had creep written all over him. I felt sorry for Lindsey that she lost her father, but I can't admit that I was sad at Eddie's death. Then the whole Sam Braun thing. He put Catherine through hell. One less thug is Vegas is fine with me, but I know Catherine misses her father.

I noticed that Catherine had seemed happy the past several weeks. That happiness coincided with the arrival of one leggy brunette. I knew that Gil and Sara were in dire straights with their relationship, but I will say that it did surprise me to hear Catherine in that car screaming Sara's name. Sure, it was kinda hot! I'm a guy! But I have too much respect for both women to go there, unlike our young CSI and one AV Tech. I'd like to wipe that stupid grin off their faces. They better get over it soon or I'm going to have to have a word with them about respecting women.

I know Lindsey is coming home in a few days. I hope her reaction isn't damaging or stressful. Kids today seem to be open, but when it's your mom, it's a whole different story. I know Sara is nervous about her reaction. Maybe if Lindsey sees that we, their extended family, have no problem, then maybe she can accept the situation and be happy for her mom and Sara.

Sara really does seem happy. Happier than she's ever been. She loves Catherine. There is no doubting that fact! The way they look at each other or how they cannot seem to keep their hands off of each other is actually kinda cute. I'm happy for them. I just hope I can find a true love like that some day, but my expiration date is fast approaching. So, I take comfort and hope in the love of my two good friends and wish them only the best. And if anyone says anything hateful or harmful, I will be the first to set them straight on the issue. But until then, Life is good!

LINDSEY'S POV

I can't believe the Summer went by so fast! I had the best time as a junior counselor. I made so many new friends, kissed a few boys, and one girl on a dare. I hate to leave, but school starts in three weeks, so I guess getting home and settled in is a good idea. I do miss my bed! The bunk beds here are not that comfortable.

Mom has written me a few letters. It's hard for her to NOT be a mom. I know she loves me, but she worries way too much! I guess her job as a CSI has put some nasty images into her head and she can't help herself. She's a good mom. She has been through a lot and survived and come out stronger than before. My dad was an ass to her. Sam was an ass to her. I just hope she can find someone who is NOT an ass to her.

Sara has been staying in my room while I was gone. I wonder where she's going to stay when I get home? I am NOT sleeping on the couch! Well, from what mom told me, Sara's teaching job at the Police Department is going to be over by the end of next week. Maybe she will move? Mom told me Sara and Uncle Gil broke up. That made me sad. But if your not happy in love, get out! That's one thing I have learned from watching the adults in my life.

It seems weird to me that mom and Sara are getting along so well. They used to hate each other! I remember mom coming home from work, stomping around. Sara did this. Sara said that. Sara, Sara, Sara. I think she was a bit jealous. Uncle Gil brought her in to work and mom just knew he was in love with her! Well, she was right! But apparently not anymore. Now when mom calls, its Sara is so great! Sara is just the nicest person! Sara, Sara, Sara. Adults are so weird! If I didn't know better, I would think my mom had a crush on Sara! HA! Right! Wouldn't THAT be a hoot to deal with! But, mom is happy. I like it when she's happy. It makes my life easier and then I am happy! My summer was great and I have the phone numbers of five cute guys! Life is good!

A/N: Two chapters in one week! WOW! Were you shocked? Hehehehe. Well, I did this chapter a little different than I have ever done one. I just wanted to give the perspective of our main characters. Hope you enjoyed! Please Please Please leave a review!!! I need to people are still reading this and enjoying it!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Catherine sat behind the wheel of her car tapping her fingers nervously on the steering wheel. She hadn't seen her daughter in weeks and was excited to see her. They had talked by letters and phone calls, but the subject of her relationship with Sara was avoided. She had told Lindsey that she and Sara were getting along well and not fighting like they had in previous years. Lindsey had always liked Sara, but if she was threatened or had issue with someone, her daughter was by her side and would come to her defense. Approaching the subject of a relationship with anyone made Catherine nervous to discuss with her daughter. This relationship was so new and different, she had no idea how to even approach the topic.

"MOM!" Lindsey waved to her as she got off of the bus with the rest of the campers. A teenage boy followed her nervously a few steps behind. Catherine exited her vehicle and wrapped her baby girl in a warm embrace.

"I have missed you!" Catherine placed kisses on her daughter's face.

"Mom! Stop it!" Lindsey pulled back a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry. I just missed you so much." The boy coughed, reminding Lindsey he was there.

"Oh, Jake, this is my mom." Lindsey took the boy by the hand and pulled him in front of her mother. "He was a Junior Counselor for the boys cabin next to mine."

Catherine extended her hand to the boy who hesitantly took it in his grasp. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Willows."

"So, mom, Jake lives in Vegas too. His family just moved here a few months ago and he is going to be at the same school as I am! Isn't that great!" Lindsey smiled lovingly at the boy.

"Yes, that is great." Catherine replied flatly. "Well, at least you will know someone at a new school."

"Yeah. And Lindsey is totally cool." He grinned shyly and took Lindsey's hand in his own.

"Well, Jake. It was nice to meet you, but we need to get going. I have to be to work in a few hours and I want to take Lindsey to her favorite restaurant for dinner." Catherine picked up her daughter's suitcase and placed it in the backseat. Lindsey still hadn't made a move to get into the passenger seat. "Linds, we need to get going. Say your goodbye and lets hit the road, kiddo!"

Lindsey groaned and turned to her friend. Catherine shook her head and got in behind the wheel, patiently waiting for the young couple to say their goodbyes. Several minutes later, Lindsey finally gave Jake a parting hug at the now open passenger door and begrudgingly climbed into the vehicle.

"Isn't he just the cutest, mom?" Lindsey commented as they pulled away.

"He's very cute, Honey." Catherine smiled, remembering how she felt about boys when she was a teenager. "So, tell me about camp."

Lindsey talked non-stop for the entire drive home about all the activities, friends and boys she met. Apparently she was quite the heartbreaker. She told her mother about several boys who tried to kiss her and how one young boy had a crush on her and followed her everywhere. All too soon they were pulling into the driveway.

"I thought we were going to dinner, mom."

"Oh, we are. I thought we would drop off your stuff." Catherine smiled at her daughter.

"Oh. Ok. But we could have just gone to the restaurant." Lindsey reasoned.

"Well, Honey, Sara is going to go with us too, so I thought we would just drop off your stuff, freshen up and get Sara." Cath waited to see how her daughter would react.

"Oh! Ok, that sounds fun! Is Greg coming too? And Nick?" Lindsey got an excited look in her eye.

"Ummm. No. Just Sara."

"Oh, huh, ok. But it would have been fun if everyone could make it. I miss hanging out with the guys. They are always a good laugh." Lindsey got out of the car and grabbed her luggage from the backseat and headed for the house. Catherine still sat behind the wheel.

"Mom! Are you coming in?" Lindsey looked at her mother with confusion. Catherine got out of the car and caught up with Lindsey on the sidewalk. As they reached the front door, it was flung open and a smiling Sara Sidle greeted them.

"Welcome home!"

"Hey, Sara! Thanks! It sure will be nice to sleep in my own bed tonight!" Lindsey commented, hoping that Sara would get the hint that she wanted her room back.

"Yeah, I can imagine those bunkbeds aren't comfortable." Sara took one of the bags from Lindsey and followed her to her room.

"So, was my room comfortable for you? I'm sure you cant wait to sleep in your own bed again." Lindsey plopped her suitcase on the bed and looked around the room. "Where's all your stuff, Sara? I thought you were going to be here for like another week?"

Sara looked nervously down the hallway, but Catherine hadn't followed them to the room. Lindsey began to unpack and looked curiously at Sara.

"I, uh, well see, I uh." Sara bit at her lip for a moment. "I moved my stuff into your mom's room."

"Oh." Lindsey crossed her arms over her chest. "So, are you going to sleep on the sofa or something? Cuz I really do NOT want to sleep on that sofa after sleeping on those uncomfortable beds for so long."

"No. No. Don't worry. Your room is all yours. Not a trace of me in here." Sara smiled nervously at the young girl. "So, uh, you need help unpacking or anything?"

"Noooo. I'm just going to change my clothes and I will be ready to go in like 10 minutes." Lindsey brushed past her and into the bathroom.

Sara shook her head and went in search of her girlfriend. Catherine was in the kitchen sitting at the table with a glass of water. Sara sat down across from her and smiled.

"Your daughter asked if I was going to be sleeping on the sofa."

"Oh. Yeah, about that..." Catherine looked guiltily at Sara.

"You obviously didn't tell her about us. Do you expect me to sleep on the sofa, Cat?"

"Look, Sara. It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be." Catherine put her head in her hands and let out a frustrated growl. "I don't know how to tell her. What if she gets mad?"

"Cat, we talked about this. For hours! She needs to know. She's not five, we won't be able to hide this from her. You need to go talk to her!" Sara took the older woman's hands into her grasp. "Cat, she loves you and if you are happy, I am sure she will be happy for you."

"Alright." Catherine stood and let out a sigh. "I guess I better go talk to her and tell her."

"Tell me what?" Lindsey stood in the doorway, a confused look on her face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Sweetie. Actually everything is better than okay. I just hope you see it that way." Catherine pulled her daughter by the hand and led her to her bedroom, leaving Sara at the kitchen table.

"Mom. You're kinda freaking me out here. What's going on?" Lindsey sat on the bed. "Is everything ok? Is Grandma okay?"

"Like I said. It's not bad news or anything like that." Cat sat down next to her daughter. "I have been seeing someone."

"Oh. Is that all. Geesh, mom! You got me all freaked out!" Lindsey got up to leave, but Catherine pulled her daughter back down next to her.

"Don't you want to know who it is I'm dating?"

"Well, sure I do. But I don't see why we need to have a sit down and leave Sara in the kitchen. You can tell me all about him at dinner." Lindsey tried to get up again.

"No Linds, it's not as easy as that." Catherine turned to look at her daughter and let out a sigh. "It's Sara."

"Huh? Sara doesn't like him?" Lindsey was confused.

"No, sweetie." Catherine ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "I'm dating Sara."

Lindsey just stared at her. Catherine was trying to read her daughter's expression, but was getting no read on her look. Several moments of silence passed and finally Lindsey broke out into a smile.

"So, you are dating a woman." She broke out into laughter. "That is just.....UGH!" She continued to laugh then all of a sudden began to cry. She jumped up off of the bed and began to pace the room. "How can you be dating a woman? Sara! Of all women!"

"Sweetie, sit down. Let's talk about this." Catherine patted the spot on the bed and Lindsey sat back down. Catherine handed her a tissue from the nightstand. "Look. I know this is a shock to you. But you have to understand that I am happy. Really happy!"

"So, Sara makes you happy? Happier than any man, even Dad?" Lindsey swiped at the tears in her eyes.

"Your dad and what we had has nothing to do with this. It's about now and where we are in life and it makes sense for both of us. We both have had a growing attraction to one another and we are in a place where it works to be together. I know you hate the thought of me dating anyone, but don't you want me to be happy? In love? Cared for? I just hope you can accept this in time, Honey." Catherine pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"Ok, mom." Lindsey blew her nose. "If you say Sara makes you happy, then I believe you. But don't expect me to be happy about it. I don't want to see you holding hands and kis...kissing! GOD! I cannot BELIEVE this!"

"Lindsey! It's not that bad! You need to stop being so melodramatic!" Catherine had not realized how hurt her daughter would be by all of this.

"Fine. Let's just go." Lindsey stormed out of the room, pushing past Sara who stood in the hallway. Catherine was right behind her but stopped in front of her lover.

"Cat, I'm sorry. She will come around. Just give her time." Sara leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. "Maybe I should talk to her."

"Let's just go to dinner and see how that goes."

They were placing their orders at Lindsey's favorite Italian restaurant when Lindsey's cell chimed that she had a text. Sara sat next to Catherine across the booth from Lindsey. The teen sat staring at her phone and text someone for several minutes. Sara watched Lindsey as her facial expressions changed from anger to disbelief then finally to a huge grin that only a boy could bring to a teenage girl. She finally set her phone down and looked at Sara, then her mom.

"So. Sara. Do you love my mom?" Sara's eyes got wide and Catherine choked a little on her water.

"Lindsey!" Catherine warned.

"Well, if you two are going to be in a relationship and want my approval, I need to know that its love and not just some expiramental fling you two are having." Lindsey stared at them coldly.

"Look, young lady. I do NOT like that tone. We are NOT having a fling and you have no right to demand things from Sara. And further more..."

"CAT!" Sara put her arm on Catherine's outstretched arm that was currently pointed at her daughter. "I can handle it, ok?"

Sara shot Catherine that grin that she loved so much, pulled her arm down and took her hand into her grasp, setting their joined hands on the table. The older woman immediately eased back into the booth and smiled at Sara. "You're right. Sorry for blowing up, Lindsey."

Catherine took her hand away from Sara's grasp, remembering what her daughter had said about seeing displays of affection. Sara grabbed her hand forcing it back onto the table in her own. She looked sternly at Lindsey.

"I know that this is different and new. It is for us too. But what I do know, is that your mom makes me feel more loved and happy than I have ever been in a relationship. And I am pretty sure she feels the same way about me." Sara grinned at a smiling Catherine who nodded in agreement.

"So, Lindsey, I hope we can all learn together and try to get along and I hope that you accept this relationship in time. But I have one thing that I am going to insist upon." Catherine squeezed Sara's hand in encouragement. "I will not hide my feelings. Not from you or anyone else. I like holding your mom's hand. I like to show affection. Hugs. Kisses. I will NOT apologize for it or stop doing it just because someone else is uncomfortable with it."

"Is this how you feel too, mom?" Lindsey sat expressionless staring at the women across from her.

"Yes, Lindsey. It is. I love Sara. I am happy. Everyone at work knows. They are happy for us. I hope you can be too." Catherine reached out to her daughter across the table. Lindsey smiled and put her hand into her mom's left hand while Catherine held Sara's hand with her right hand. Things were going to be okay.

They ate their salads in silence. By the time their entrees arrived, Lindsey began to chatter about her experience at Summer Camp and told the women about the boys she met and friends she made. Sara kept grinning at Catherine and placed her hand on her thigh. Catherine looked at her and smiled, but quickly turned her attention back to her daughter.

The ride home was quiet. Lindsey kept yawning. When they finally arrived home, Lindsey hugged her mom and said goodnight to Sara and headed for her room. It had been an exhausting day and she was looking forward to a nice warm, clean shower and her soft bed.

Sara and Catherine sat on the couch, snuggled up together until Catherine had to leave for work in an hour. They just sat in silence enjoying the closeness of the other woman. Catherine began to nibble little kisses on Sara's neck, causing her to react. Soon they were in full make out mode, Catherine lying on top of Sara, their legs entwined, tongues dueling, lips smacking and low moans coming from both women. Several minutes later they sat up, knowing Cat had to get into the lab. They both jumped up, adjusting their clothing when they saw Lindsey sitting in the overstuffed chair across the room.

"What the hell, Lindsey!" Cat shouted out, wanting an explanation.

"Cat. Calm down." Sara put her arm around the other woman's waist, pulling her close. Catherine immediately calmed down and let out a huge groan.

Lindsey stood up and stopped in front of Sara, staring her in the eye. "You know. That is the second time tonight I have seen this."

"Look. I told you we are not going to stop showing affection just because you are not..." Sara stopped when Lindsey held up her hand in protest.

"I'm not talking about that. Although I could do without that last little display." Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"What ARE you talking about then?" Sara looked at Catherine who was just as confused.

"They way mom responds to you." Lindsey shuffled from one foot to the other. "You know, she hates it when anyone calls her CAT. And she usually ignores anyone who tries to tell her to calm down or quiet down. But when you ask her to calm down or call her CAT, she just stops and looks at you with...love! And she does it!"

Both women just stared at the young girl in disbelief. This was an aspect of their relationship they had not even realized existed. "Yeah, I guess she does, doesn't she?"

"Yeah." Lindsey stepped back and once again stared at the floor. Catherine just smiled and wrapped her daughter in a hug. "Well, I guess I'm going to go to bed now. Have a good shift at work, mom. Good night."

"Good night, sweetie. I love you." Cath kissed the top of her daughters head.

"I love you too, mom." She turned to Sara. "Good night, Sara."

"Night, Lindsey."

Catherine waited until she heard the bedroom door click shut and immediately launched herself into Sara's arms with a squeal. "Do you believe that? I think she will be okay."

"Of course she will be, Cat." Sara grinned. "She's your daughter. She's smart but stubborn."

"Stubborn? Huh?" Catherine just grinned.

"Yes, stubborn." Sara placed a kiss on her forehead. "And, in time, I am sure everything will be okay." Catherine gave her a quick kiss. Sara smiled at her. "I love you Catherine Willows."

"I love you too, Sara Sidle."

Lindsey smiled to herself as she gently closed her door, not wanting her mom and Sara to know she had been listening in on their private conversation. It seemed as if they were in love. She had no choice but to be happy for her mom and Sara. From what she had witnessed earlier, she was going to have to get used to all the PDA. She was just glad that her mom was happy. She wasn't ready to totally accept this all but in time she had a feeling she would be okay with it, just like Sara had told her mom.

A/N: Another update so soon? YES! It is true! LOL. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Please, even if its just to say you read it and want to keep reading the story. It motivates more writing!!! Thanks! Wendy


	12. Chapter 12

**So, finally a new chapter! Its short, but I am hoping to have the next chapter up soon! Kinda got out of the writing groove, but Im feeling it again! Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review! It motivates me beyond belief! Wendy**

**Chapter 12**

"**So, Cath? How did everything go with Lindsey?" Greg asked his supervisor from the doorway of Catherine's office.**

"**What? How did…" She stared at the younger CSI in question.**

"**Well, Lindsey sent me a text message wondering if I was really ok with you two dating and asked if I thought that Sara really loved you."**

"**When did she do that?" Catherine sat staring off into space for a moment. "Dinner! I thought she was texting her friends or some boy."**

"**Well, I am a friend." Greg sat down across from Catherine and grinned. "And I am a boy."**

"**Greg! You're a man who acts like a boy. There's a difference." **

"**True, but regardless, Lindsey was concerned about you, so I gave her some advice. And I am assuming since you aren't all up in arms or yelling at me, it must have worked!" Greg sat back with a smug grin.**

"**What did you tell her?" **

"**I told her that you are adults and know what you want and that you two seem really happy together. I also told her that if she wanted to know if Sara really loved you, she should just ask."**

**Catherine smiled knowingly. "That's why she just out of the blue asked Sara if she loved me. I wondered what brought that on."**

"**Glad I could help." Greg got up and sauntered out of the office, a huge smile on his face.**

"**Well," Catherine declared to the now empty room, "who knew that Greg Sanders would ever be an asset to my love life!"**

****

"**Willows" Catherine grabbed up her phone as she was driving to a crime scene. Nick sat next to her in the passenger seat.**

"**Hey, Sexy!" Catherine grinned at the sound of Sara's throaty voice.**

"**Hey yourself, Hot Stuff." Catherine looked over at Nick who was rolling his eyes.**

"**Hey, ummm, I got a call from Gil. He's going to be coming here to get his stuff and sign papers on the sale of the townhouse this Tuesday." Sara waited anxiously, wondering how Catherine would react to this bit of information.**

"**Oh, well. It has to be done." Cat bit her lip trying to think before she said anything regrettable. "So, are you going to see him?"**

"**Well, I know it will be awkward, but we did part on good terms. He and I do not have issue with one another. I will at least see him at the realtors and storage unit. I was thinking of having everyone get together, like a reunion of sorts. What do you think?"**

"**Sara, I can't think about this right now. I'm pulling into a crime scene and Nick is sitting right here." Catherine was slightly annoyed at this development. She knew that Sara and Gil parted on good terms and had no malice toward one another, but facing your lovers ex-lover was never a good scene. But then again, she couldn't keep Gil from seeing everyone at the lab, so being in charge of the plans for a get together would at least give her some feeling of control. "Second thought. You know what? Yeah, why don't we just plan that? We can make the arrangements and I will talk to everyone at the lab once we have the details down."**

"**ummmm, ok! That was easier than I thought it would be." Sara sighed in relief. "I love you."**

"**You too, Hun." Catherine smiled as she hung up. Nick sat staring at her, a questioning look on his face.**

"**What's that all about?"**

"**Uh, well. It seems that Gil is going to be here this week." **

**Nick sat staring for a moment, thinking. "That could be…awkward."**

"**Sara says it won't be. She and Gil parted on good terms. It will be awkward for us most likely." Catherine opened her door to get out.**

"**Cath, wait!" Nick put his hand on her arm to stop her exit. "I wasn't talking about either of those things. What I was concerned about was how he is going to respond to you being with Sara?"**

"**SHIT!" Cath settled back in her seat. "I hadn't thought of that. Well, I'm assuming Sara told him when she talked to him."**

"**Yeah, but, Cath. You know what they say about assuming." Nick looked at her compassionately. "You better make sure she told him."**

"**Right. I'll talk to her when I get home. I'm sure she told him."**

**As they worked their scene, Catherine couldn't keep her mind off of Gil's approaching visit. She just had to call Sara. "Sara here!"**

"**Hey, Babe." Cath tried to sound casual, but Sara sensed the tension in her voice.**

"**What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Sara sounded frantic.**

"**HEY! Stop. Everything is fine here. I, uh….I just need to know." Cat cleared her throat.**

"**Just spit it out, Babe." Sara said encouragingly.**

"**Did you tell Gil about us?" She bit her lip waiting for the answer.**

**Sara smiled to herself. Of course this would worry her girlfriend. It wasn't just seeing an old co-worker and ex-lover of hers, it was him seeing his old friend and co-worker who had now taken his place as lover. "Well, Cat, I thought we would wait until everyone was around and tell him ourselves. Or maybe we could just let him figure it out by subtly leaving him clues like hand holding and kisses and gentle touches. I'm sure he will figure it out quickly."**

"**Sara! That is a HORRIBLE idea! You need to tell him BEFORE he gets here!" Catherine couldn't believe Sara would be that insensitive to Gil and not to mention it was a bit tacky and….Catherine frowned when she heard hysterical laughter on the other end. "That is NOT funny, Sara!""Yeah, it is! Do you really think I would do that to Gil? To US?" She let out a few more chuckles before continuing. "I did tell him. He actually wasn't all that surprised. He said he always wondered if that outward annoyance and seeming hatred we had for one another was just strong sexual attraction that we were in denial over being in existence."**

"**Well, that does sound like Gil." Catherine let out a heavy sighed. "Ok. I have to go, Sweetie. See you soon."**

"**Be careful, My Love." Sara smooched into the phone and hung up. **

**This was going definitely going to be the weirdest reunion. **

****


End file.
